Beginning Forever
by ffFreakNJ
Summary: YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE WEDDING OF RORY AND JERRICA!!!!! (Chp 17 is finally up)
1. Default Chapter

A cool afternoon breeze drifted through her bedroom window. Jerrica Benton sat on her bed, browsing through a stack of photo albums. Looking up to see out the window she smiled as fall leaves glided to the ground. The sky above threatened rain. She loved to sit by an open window and smell the scent of fall air. She smiled at the picture in front of her of all of the Holograms together. What a happy day that was. Just after a birthday party for one of the Starlight Girls. Feeling the sadness creep up again she closed the album and decided to go for a drive.  
  
  
  
An hour later Jerrica found herself strolling down the main street in town. Deciding that maybe a little window shopping would take her mind off of her loneliness she wandered aimlessly, stopping to look in a store window here and there. Not paying attention to where she was going, she walked right into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." she cried as she instinctively jumped back a step.  
  
"No harm done. None at....Jerrica?" the man asked.  
  
Searching his face for some sign of who he was, Jerrica looked into his eyes and realized she knew him. "Riot, is that you?"  
  
"Well, not many people call me Riot anymore, just Rory, but yes it is me. How on earth have you been?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. Jerrica was taken aback at first before returning the hug.  
  
"Alright. How are The Stingers? I haven't heard much from you guys."  
  
"That's a long story. Say, do you have time for a cup of coffee?" he asked.  
  
"I have all the time in the world." she said. Jerrica followed Riot down the street to the corner diner. Riot found them a booth in the far back corner and they settled in. Both ordered coffee and as they waited Jerrica stopped to really look at Riot as he glanced out the window. His hair was shorter, though still a little longer than most men. He was thinner and had a few lines around his eyes and mouth. The biggest change was a scar that ran down his right cheek. She still found him extremely attractive and looked down at her hands when she felt a slight blush creep up her face.  
  
"So, you were going to tell me about The Stingers." Jerrica began as the waitress placed their coffee's in front of them.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, after our last album things started to go down hill. Rapture was becoming an annoyance with her constant get rich quick scams and Minx was still finding herself enamored by Rio. One night after a concert in Spain when Rapture came in late after bilking some poor suckers out of their hard earned money I had enough and told her so. We fought for hours until finally she packed her things and stormed out. I thought she would be back by morning but when she didn't return after three days we got worried. A week later we got a telegram saying she had hooked up with a traveling band of gypsies. She was tired of playing music and wanted to travel on her own and see where life took her. She was still young and I should have known she wouldn't stick around forever. Minx and I talked and realized that without a third member it just wouldn't be the same. We settled in Montana for awhile to sort of wind down before deciding what to do next. While we were living there she met a man. He was a carpenter who owned a ranch just outside town. She fell in love and about a year later they got married. They now have a beautiful baby girl." Rory said as he pulled out his wallet and showed Jerrica a picture of a smiling girl with blonde braids.  
  
"She's gorgeous. So, tell me more." Jerrica said as she took a sip of her coffee. She didn't really realize just how much things had changed until now.  
  
"Well, I played a couple of solo gigs here and there but nothing ever felt right. Luckily I had invested my money wisely so I am able to live off that and I do some producing on the side. Now I live about five miles from here on the beach. How about you? How has life been treating you?"  
  
Jerrica looked down at her coffee and then looked up to stare out the window.  
  
"It could be worse I suppose. It started about a year after BaNee left with her real father. Jem and the Holograms were taking a break when Craig Phillips came back into town and he and Aja started dating seriously. In about two weeks time they decided to get married. A couple weeks later they had a wedding and then they broke the news that they were moving to London. Craig had an offer to play in a band and Aja wanted a change. A new city for her new life. A few months later Raya announced she was going back to school. She had enrolled at college and would be going full time starting with the next semester. About that time Shana was offered a job in Paris and decided it was time to take her designing more seriously. Pretty soon it was just me, Jem, Kimber, Rio, and the Starlight girls. A couple of years passed. Some of the girls went off to college and some of the younger ones were adopted. I stopped taking girls in after Mrs. Bailey passed away. Rio got a job offer in Nashville and decided to take it. He wanted me to come along but I told him that if he didn't know after all of the time we were together whether he wanted me or Jem that I had to let him go. I figured if he really loved only me then he would have proposed. He said he understood and that there were too many conflicting emotions going on inside him to decide right then. We said goodbye and that was that. We write and talk on the phone occasionally. He met a great girl named Sarah and they got married and had a baby boy. He sent me a picture. He's the spitting image of his father. Earlier this year Kimber's old boyfriend Bobby came back into town and she fell in love, again. They moved to New York. So, now it's just me. I sold Starlight Mansion. It was just too big for me by myself. I bought a small, three bedroom house in the suburbs and still manage Starlight Music."  
  
"Your doing a great job. There's some terrific talent coming out of your company." Rory said.  
  
"Thanks...Rory. Wow, I don't know if I can get used to that." Jerrica smiled at him.  
  
"It takes time. Believe me. Listen. I have some errands to run but would love to see you again. Would you be free for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, I would love to have dinner with you."  
  
"Great. Shall I pick you up around seven?"  
  
"That would be great." Jerrica said as she wrote down her address.  
  
  
  
Around five o'clock Jerrica turned on the stereo in her bedroom. The soft music filling the room. She filled the tub then climbed in and lay back her head, letting out a deep sigh. Before she knew it a picture of Rory crept into her head and a smile crossed her lips. It was unbelievable to her how much he had changed. No longer was he the arrogant, pompous man he had once been. Not once did he ask about Jem. That was a relief. She still wasn't sure what she would say when the subject came up, and she knew it was inevitable. She thought about a story to give him while she finished her bath.  
  
After her bath she put on her robe and stepped into her bedroom. Going to the closet she flipped through everything she owned, realizing she really needed to get rid of some things and buy some new clothes. Deciding on a long, black dress, she lay it on the bed along with her pantihose. Going into the bathroom she put up her hair and decided to use a little makeup. After putting on mascara, a light eyeshadow, blush, and a hint of lipstick, Jerrica went to dress. Once she was completely dressed she looked in the mirror and decided the outfit needed one more thing. Reaching into her jewelry box she produced a small pair of silver hoop earrings. While the box was open she reached in and touched the Jemstar earrings that she hadn't worn in years. Taking one more look in the mirror she was pleased by what she saw. Just then the doorbell rang. When she opened the front door her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Good evening Jerrica. May I come in?" Rory asked with a laugh as he stepped past her.  
  
"Oh, sure." she said, closing the door behind him. As he passed she noticed the way the dark blue suit hugged his toned body. "Still sexy after all these years." she thought to herself.  
  
"This is a lovely home you have here." Rory said as he looked around.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I'm sure you have a magnificent home." Jerrica said. She looked down at the flowers in his hand.  
  
"Oh, my manners. These are for you." he said, handing her the bouquet of pink roses.  
  
"Thank you, there beautiful." Jerrica said as she put them to her nose to take a whiff. Rory looked at her carefully. He had never seen a sight so lovely. The years had been kind to her.  
  
"Just let me run and put these in water real quick." Jerrica said as she made her way to the kitchen. Rory followed.  
  
"Actually, what you were saying about my house? It's probably smaller than yours."  
  
"No, your joking me right?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm not actually. See, everyone knows me still as Riot of the Stingers. I never could find a woman who saw past that and wanted an honest relationship. It was always what I could do for them or buy for them. Pretty soon I just secluded myself. Only coming out for work and the occasional dinner or movie. I'm basically a home body these days." Rory said.  
  
"You sound like me." Jerrica said as she placed the vase of roses on the kitchen table. Rory was taken aback by the sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Shall we go then?" he asked, offering up his arm.  
  
"Absolutely." Jerrica responded, taking his arm. The two made there way out to his car. When they finally arrived at the restaurant Jerrica was surprised. It was the smallest Italian restaurant she had ever seen. Once inside, she noticed that the place was packed. It was extremely small inside but seemed to fit a good number of customers. There was a small stage at the front where a man played piano.  
  
"I have a reservation for Lewellyn. Table for two." Rory said to the woman at the podium.  
  
"Here you are. Robert will be your waiter this evening." she said as she seated them. A moment later an older gentleman came up to their table.  
  
"Good evening, my name is Robert and it will be my pleasure to serve you this evening. Can I get you both something to drink?" he asked.  
  
"I'll have a white wine." Jerrica said.  
  
"The same."  
  
As the waiter left Jerrica found herself without something to say.  
  
"So, before we go any further, I should probably answer some questions that I know have been plaguing you since we ran into each other." Rory said.  
  
"What do you mean." Jerrica replied as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and took a drink of water.  
  
"I'm sure you wondering about my...change in attitude."  
  
"Well, now that you mention it. It did seem kind of odd to me."  
  
"It was just after Minx left. I was walking down a dark street in New York after a solo gig and a man jumped out of an alley. He demanded money. I scoffed at him of course because after all I was Riot. He wasn't so impressed and when I simply said no and tried to walk away he grabbed my arm, spun me around, and slashed my face with a knife. I woke up the next day and was horrified by what I saw. Not only was my face a mess but the man had severely beat me as well after I was unconscious and had broken a few ribs. I didn't want anyone to see me and I became belligerent to the hospital staff. The next afternoon I was reading a magazine when a little girl wandered in. I was going to call the nurse to come get her but something about her struck me. This child had a cast on her arm and bruises and scars on her face and legs. When she stood at the door for a moment I invited her in. She came over and climbed right up onto my bed. I asked why she was in the hospital and she began to cry. Then she told me how her daddy had hit her real hard and the police took him away. She looked up with the biggest, bluest eyes I'd ever seen and asked why I was here. I told her a bad man beat me up. Then, she leaned up and kissed my boo-boo as she called it, saying it would be all better. Then she sat with me watching cartoons until the nurse tracked her down. After that, I was changed. I could have had plastic surgery but I decided not to. I wanted a reminder of how awful I had been and how I never wanted to be that way again."  
  
Jerrica wiped the lone tear from her cheek. "That is so touching." she said. "You really have changed."  
  
"Yes, but then again haven't we all?" he asked.  
  
"I guess so. Some of us in bigger ways than others." Jerrica replied.  
  
After a leisurely dinner Rory and Jerrica walked out of the restaurant. The night was cool and breezy. They climbed into his SUV and he drove her home.  
  
"I had a wonderful time. Thank you again. It's been so long since I've been out I forgot what it was like to have a good meal with someone." Jerrica said as she unlocked her front door.  
  
"I had a good time as well. I was thinking. Would it be okay for me to call you? Maybe get together this weekend?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like that." Jerrica wrote down her number and went inside. After she saw Rory drive away she went upstairs, changed into her bed clothes, and brushed her teeth. She fell into an easy sleep that night, dreaming of the perfect evening they had shared.  
  
At his beach house, Rory stood on his back porch with a glass of wine, staring out at the ocean. He smiled as he thought of Jerrica smelling the roses. He kept the picture in his head as he drifted off to sleep that night. 


	2. chp 2

Rory called the next day and the day after that. On Saturday he picked her up for a surprise afternoon. He would only tell her not to dress up. Jerrica woke early to shower and dress. She chose a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue sweater. Her blond hair hung freely around her face. The doorbell rang as she was finishing tying her sneakers. She ran down the stairs and pulled the door open to find Rory standing before her. Again her breath caught. He was dressed in blue jeans and a grey sweater. He smiled.  
  
"Are we going to play this game again?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Oh, no. I mean, do you want to come in or go?" Jerrica asked.  
  
"Let's go. I have a big day planned." Rory said as he walked Jerrica to his car.  
  
They drove for about a half hour. The whole while they talked, laughed, and listened to the radio. Jerrica got curious as the Rory turned the car onto a dirt path that led to a farmhouse in the distance. He parked on the grass that was already filled with cars.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, it is October and I have yet to get myself a proper pumpkin to carve. And I thought since you seem to have such good taste that you could help me."  
  
"A pumpkin? You want me to help you pick a pumpkin?" Jerrica asked incredulously.  
  
"Unless your too good to pick pumpkins with us common folk?" Rory asked.  
  
"Very funny. Alright wise guy. Let's go get you a......pumpkin." she said as they headed to the main entrance. After climbing aboard a cart full of adults and excited children they were driven into the fields where Jerrica helped him pick a large, bright orange pumpkin. Afterward, Rory drove them to his beach house. He set paper down on the back porch and brought out a bag of supplies.  
  
"So, who gets to clean it out?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, that would be you. After all it is yours."  
  
"But, isn't that a womans job?" he asked jokingly and waiting for the inevitable punch in the arm. "Ow, did anyone ever tell you that you punch like a prize fighter?" he said, rubbing his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. But, yes. I have been told that before. I used to beat up the boys in school." she said around a smile.  
  
"Oh, really? This I have got to hear."  
  
After several hours of talking and trying to make the perfect jack o'lantern, Rory announced he had another surprise. He drove them first to a diner to eat then drove around for about an hour before he found their destination. By now it was after dark. He pulled up to another field full of cars. They climbed out and headed to the front entrance. A man dressed as the grim reaper took their money and stamped their hands.  
  
"So, are you scared yet?" Rory asked.  
  
"Not yet. But give it a couple of minutes." Jerrica replied as they got into line. About twenty minutes later they were entering the haunted house. Jerrica was startled by a man with an ax and grabbed onto Rory's arm, holding on for dear life. Once they had made it out she saw that it wasn't over. There was still the haunted hay ride. As the cart slowly made it's way through the dark woods there were small scares here and there but nothing she couldn't handle. Suddenly a man with a chainsaw came running at her from behind and jumped onto the cart. Turning and seeing him there with a menacing look on his face Jerrica screamed and buried her head into Rory's neck while he and everyone else just laughed. As soon as the man had jumped into the cart and went to scare someone else Jerrica looked up and laughed as well. After the hay ride they decided to head back to his house. Once there, Rory lit a fire on the beach and lay out a blanket for them to sit on. He went inside and brought out an extra blanket and a tray of hot chocolate and marshmallows.  
  
"This is so great. Thank you for the best day I've had in years." Jerrica said as she returned from gathering sticks. They sat side by side, wrapped in a blanket and roasting marshmallows. Once hers was well done Jerrica popped it into her mouth. Turning to look at Rory, he threw his head back and laughed. "What?" she asked self consciously.  
  
"Here, let me." he said as he dabbed a speck of marshmallows off her face. Looking into her eyes, he felt extremely warm, even in the cold, October air. Leaning forward he put his hand to her face and pressed his lips to hers. Jerrica closed her eyes and savored the sweet taste of his lips and the warmth that crept through her. Her lips parted and allowed his tongue to sweep across the inside of her mouth, causing her to shiver. Rory pulled her closer as the kiss deepened. They continued this way until they had to break for air.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing." she said.  
  
"Yes, it was. You are amazing." He replied.  
  
"So, now what?" Jerrica asked.  
  
"Now? We eat more marshmallows. Maybe do that again. And then I'll take you home and hopefully get to see you tomorrow." he said with a broad smile on his face.  
  
"There's nothing else I'd rather do." she said as he kissed her lightly and then took a sip of his hot chocolate. They sat by the fire well into the morning. When they both were thoroughly  
  
exhausted, Rory drove her home with the promise to see her that next afternoon. He drove all the way home singing to the radio and thinking about their kiss.  
  
  
  
The next day was another beautiful fall day. In the afternoon Rory drove Jerrica back to his house where they spent a lazy Sunday afternoon watching movies. He had rented scary movies to hold her close by. First they watched Halloween, then Friday the 13th, and finally The Amityville Horror. By the time they started the last movie it was dark out and the wind blew fiercely outside. They had curled up on the sofa under a blanket and while the opening credits were rolling, Rory leaned over to give Jerrica a kiss. It started soft and slow but soon became hard and passionate. Shifting slightly, Jerrica lay back on the sofa and pulled him on top of her. They kissed and caressed each other for most of the movie before he pulled back to look in her eyes. "As much as I want nothing more than to take you right here and now maybe we should stop now before this goes too far."  
  
"Because we're just getting to know each other right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I don't want to ruin this by rushing it. I want to show you that I like you and respect you."  
  
"I already know that. We can stop if you want but....I wouldn't mind if we didn't." she said with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh, really?" he said as he leaned down and brushed his lips across her neck. Jerrica let out a low moan. Rory slowly lifted her sweater up and over her head, tossing it across the room. "Can we at least take this into the bedroom?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." she said as he pulled her up and led her into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Jerrica woke to sunlight pouring into the bedroom window. She propped herself up onto her elbow and looked at a sleeping Rory. Stroking his face and smiling, she could not believe her luck. This is what she had been waiting for forever. This was perfect. Opening his eyes, Rory smiled up at the woman looking down at him.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." he said. Jerrica leaned down and gave him a small kiss.  
  
"Good morning. Sleep well?" she asked.  
  
"Better than I ever have. You were by my side."  
  
Glancing over at the bedside clock, the time showed noon.  
  
"Oh, no. I forgot to call my secretary and tell her I wasn't coming in. She's probably frantic."  
  
Jerrica said as she climbed out of bed to dress.  
  
Leaning up on his elbow Rory watched with amusement. "So, I guess you haven't had too many passionate evenings where you slept well into the next day?" he asked.  
  
"No, actually I haven't. Ever. That's so sad isn't it?" she said as she put on her shoes.  
  
"No, it's wonderful. I'm the lucky one who got you. So when can I see you again?"  
  
"Whenever you want." she replied as she leaned over to give him a quick kiss.  
  
"Tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely. Dinner at my place?"  
  
"I'll be there." he said as he pulled her down onto the bed and showered her face with kisses. Jerrica kicked and squealed with delight at his playful assault. After several minutes she dragged him out of bed to dress so he could drive her home to get her car. After a quick shower Jerrica put on a fresh set of clothes and headed to work. She sang along as the radio blared and the sun shown brightly outside. 


	3. chp 3

Weeks began to fly by. Dinners at home and nights by the fire or watching the ocean on Rory's back porch were their favorite things to do. Halloween had given way to Thanksgiving which they spent together with just a few close friends since Jerrica's sister was far away and Rory's parents had both passed away. She hadn't told him yet and once he met them it came as a huge shock.  
  
"Rory, you remember Phyllis and Mary don't you? Roxy will be here shortly."  
  
"Hi Rory." Mary said.  
  
"Stormer?"  
  
"Yeah, but everyone calls me Mary now."  
  
"I didn't recognize you without the blue hair and wild makeup."  
  
"Well, that doesn't go over very well if you're a teacher, which I am now." she said. "This is my husband Mark and our new daughter Kaitlyn. Mary said as a tall, dark haired man walked in carrying a baby carrier. Rory looked at the once Misfit in disbelief. Her hair was now a chestnut brown and she wore a long skirt, instead of the mini ones she used to wear.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Phyllis asked.  
  
Rory looked at the woman who was once enamored by him. Her hair was a dark black and she wore less abrasive makeup than she used to.  
  
"It's good to see you Pizz....I mean Phyllis. It's been a long time."  
  
"Yeah, it has. I'm not married and I don't have any kids if that was going to be your next question. I run one of daddy's companies now."  
  
"How is your dad?"  
  
"Daddy passed away last year. Thank goodness I had Mary and Roxy and Jerrica to help me through. He left me his empire and Jerrica here taught me how to run it, for free. She's great."  
  
"Yes, she certainly is." he said wistfully as he watched her cradle Kaitlyn in her arms.  
  
"Your really over it for her aren't you? I never thought I'd see the day." Phyllis laughed.  
  
"Yes, well your not the only one who's changed my dear."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. Rory opened the front door to find a still white haired Roxy. "Roxy?" he asked. "Yeah, who are you? Where's Jerrica?" she asked, looking Rory over suspiciously.  
  
Jerrica stepped up behind him to greet her friend. "Roxy, you remember Riot don't you?" Jerrica asked as she led the woman into the house.  
  
"Riot? Wow, you look different. Where's the rest of The Stingers?" she asked. Rory looked at a now older Roxy who, though she still had white hair, wore less makeup and a less garish outfit than he last saw her and the Misfits in.  
  
"We broke up years ago. The others are scattered. How have you been Roxy?" Rory asked as he took her coat and put it in the closet.  
  
"Can't complain. Now when do we eat? I'm starving." she yelled as she walked over to talk to her friends. Rory just shook his head and smiled. Jerrica came up behind him and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Having fun?" she asked.  
  
"Absolutely. This is like a family reunion of sorts." he said, watching the goings on around him.  
  
"Just wait until the Holograms visit. Now that will be interesting." Jerrica said as she gave Rory a light kiss on the back of his neck. Rory turned and put his arms around her waist, planting a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Are you afraid of what they will think of your new life?" he asked.  
  
"Not afraid. Well, maybe a little. Their like sisters to me and I value their opinion, but I'm just afraid they will not accept how everyone has changed." she said.  
  
"Well, they may have trouble at first but just be patient with them. They will come around." Rory said.  
  
"Your right. Now, no more serious talk. Let's eat." Jerrica said. Everyone took a seat at the table. The evening progressed nicely. There was a lot of eating, talking, and laughing. By the time the last guest left it was well into the morning.  
  
"I'm so tired, but it was fun." Jerrica said as she closed the front door and locked it.  
  
"I feel the same way. What do you say we sleep in tomorrow?" Rory asked as he took her hand and led her up the stairs.  
  
"I say you know the perfect thing to say. Especially since when we do get up we'll have all of that cleaning to do." Jerrica said from inside the bathroom as she slipped into a long, black nightgown. When she emerged, Rory was already fast asleep. She stood in the doorway for several minutes watching him sleep, hoping that she could keep watching him forever. 


	4. chp 4

As Thanksgiving passed and gave way to the Christmas season Jerrica and Rory spent every free moment together. They went ice skating, bought their first Christmas tree together and decorated it with familiar ornaments and new ones they had bought together, and spent quiet nights in front of the fire watching Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate. Soon it was the week before Christmas. Jerrica sat at Rory's kitchen table drinking coffee and writing. Rory walked in and stopped, breathless. He quickly and quietly walked back to his bedroom where he retrieved his camera. He adjusted the settings before walking back to the kitchen entranceway. Aiming the camera, he snapped a picture of the vision before him. He caught her sitting with one leg folded under her and the other propped on the chair. She sat in her pajamas, a pair of blue cotton pants and a grey sweatshirt. He thought she was a vision of beauty. Turning at the sound of a click from the camera, Jerrica laughed.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm capturing this moment. You look...angelic. That's the only word that comes to mind at the moment." Rory said as he walked over and kissed Jerrica on the lips before walking to the counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Jerrica continued with her writing as he sat down beside her. "What are you writing?"  
  
"A guest list for Christmas eve and Christmas day. Also a list of any last minute things I need to buy." she replied, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"So, who is coming? You never gave me a complete list."  
  
"Basically everyone. I spoke with the other Holograms earlier this year and they all decided to come out for Christmas, kind of like a family reunion."  
  
"That's great. I can't wait to see everyone again. What about the girls? Are any of them coming?" he asked.  
  
"Not this year. They younger ones of course have families and live kind of far. The older ones were all busy with jobs or boyfriends. I write, call, and email them constantly so it's not like we're out of touch. In fact I just spoke with Ashley the other day. She's got a 4.0 average at Brown and a new boyfriend." Jerrica said, glancing out the window.  
  
"You miss them don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. I watched those girls grow up. It was hard to get used to the sound of silence once everyone was gone." she said, a touch of sadness in her voice.  
  
Rory put his arm around Jerrica and pulled her close. "Now you have me. No more silence." he said, kissing her gently. Jerrica pulled back and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. I needed that." she said.  
  
"Have you told them? About us I mean." Rory asked.  
  
"No, I wanted to surprise them. I hope you don't mind." she asked.  
  
"Not at all. However you want to handle it is completely up to you."  
  
"Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me I need to shower and get dressed and finish some last minute shopping." Jerrica said as she stood. She was caught by surprise when Rory grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into his lap.  
  
"I do too. But first a goodbye kiss." he said as his lips met hers for a long, tender kiss.  
  
Jerrica had to catch her breath before she spoke. "I'll see you later then." she said before getting up and heading for her bedroom. Rory cleaned up their mugs before setting off on his own errands.  
  
  
  
Before they knew it Christmas Eve had arrived. The day had been spent preparing dinner and doing some last minute cleaning. Jerrica was finishing dressing. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a long black sweater. Taking one last glance in the mirror she headed downstairs. Halfway down the doorbell rang. Rushing down she quickly made it to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Surprise." they yelled. Jerrica and the other Holograms screamed with delight before joining into a group hug.  
  
"Please, everyone come in." Jerrica said as the large group filed in. Kimber, Bobby, Aja, Craig, Shana, and Raya.  
  
"It's so good to see you sis." Kimber said as she pulled Jerrica into an embrace. The two women pulled back, tears streaming down their faces.  
  
"Oh, quit it you two. Knock off the mushy stuff." Aja said. Craig playfully swatted her in the arm and she chased him through the living room.  
  
"Just like having the Starlight Girls here again, huh Jerrica?" Shana asked.  
  
"Yeah, one really big Starlight Girl and one really hairy one." Bobby said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"How about I give you all the tour and then we'll eat." Jerrica offered. Everyone agreed. After they had all seen her home and ate they gathered in the living room. A fire crackled and everyone drank coffee or hot chocolate and admired the sparkling lights of the Christmas tree.  
  
"So," Kimber began, "Who is this mystery man and when do we get to meet him?" she asked. Everyone turned to look at Jerrica who just smiled.  
  
"I'm not telling yet, you'll all get to meet him tomorrow night. In fact dinner will be at his house. It's a beautiful home on the beach. The view of the ocean is incredible." Jerrica said.  
  
Raya stood up and cleared her throat. "Sorry to leave so soon but I have to see my family." she said. Jerrica stood up and walked over to her friend, giving her a hug.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow night though right?" she asked.  
  
"Absolutely. But Christmas Eve is a tradition with my family. I will be there tomorrow though. I have the directions you gave me so it should be fine." she said as Jerrica retrieved her coat. Everyone said their goodbye's and Raya left.  
  
"Well, I'm beat. Where are we sleeping?" Shana asked.  
  
"Well, the couples can stay in the two spare bedrooms and Shana you can sleep in my room or on the foldout down here."  
  
"I think I'll sleep down here."  
  
"Okay, the beds upstairs are all made up. Shana I will get you some fresh sheets and a pillow and blanket. See you all in the morning." Jerrica said.  
  
"Night." Everyone echoed.  
  
After everyone was settled, Jerrica drifted off to sleep. Morning came soon enough and she was awakened by a kiss on her lips. Believing she was dreaming, Jerrica opened her eyes and was momentarily startled.  
  
"Rory, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Saying Merry Christmas." he replied. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and they began a long, slow kiss which started to heat up. Jerrica pulled back and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Wait, the others will be awake any minute. We can't. Not right now." she said, trying to sound stern. When he pouted she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Oh, alright. But I want to give you a present. It couldn't wait." he said. Reaching to the floor he picked up a red and green bag which he placed on the bed. Jerrica's eyes lit up as she dug into the bag. She pulled out a long, black box. Opening it she found a silver locket.  
  
"It's beautiful." she said.  
  
"Read the back." he said. Jerrica turned the locket over and read the inscription aloud. "Thank you for bringing joy and beauty into my life. May it last forever."  
  
Jerrica looked up and began to cry. Rory smiled and pulled her to him. After a few moments he pulled back and stroked her hair, looking into her eyes. "I mean that and so much more. Jerrica, I love you." he said. "I love you too." she said. Moving closer, their lips met in a soft kiss. When they pulled back, both of them smiled. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Jerrica, we're all waiting for you." Kimber announced. Trying to open the bedroom door she found it locked. "Hey, what gives. You got a boy in there?" he sister teased. The next thing they heard were footsteps running down the hall and Kimber singing. "Jerrica's got a boy in her room."  
  
"Guess we're busted." she said.  
  
"Maybe you should get dressed and make the introductions." Rory suggested.  
  
A half hour later, Jerrica and Rory walked downstairs. The sounds of talking and laughter as well as the smell of bacon drifted down the hall from the kitchen. Jerrica entered first.  
  
"Morning everyone." she announced. "I have someone I'd like you all to meet..again." she said.  
  
Rory stepped in and stood by her side. "Everyone, this is Rory. You may remember him better as Riot." she said, putting her arm around his waist. Every mouth in the room dropped. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Bobby stepped forward.  
  
"Um, hi." Bobby said. "I'm Bobby, I'm Kimber's boyfriend." he said as he shook Rory's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Listen, I know this is a shock to everyone but perhaps we can tell you all about it after breakfast." Rory offered.  
  
"No problem." Kimber said, glancing back at the other Holograms who just nodded. A short while later breakfast was served. After everyone had stuffed themselves full they cleaned up the kitchen and gathered in the living room. Jerrica and Rory sat on the floor in front of the Christmas tree with the others sitting on the sofa and love seat.  
  
"So, who would like to start?" Aja asked.  
  
"First, how...what...why?" Kimber asked.  
  
"Well, to the how, we bumped into each other just before Halloween. We started dating and now we're in love." Jerrica answered matter of factly.  
  
"No offense but what happened to the Riot we knew? The Jem obsessed, egotistical pig?" Aja asked bluntly. Craig winced beside her. "Perfectly reasonable question. To make a long story short I was mugged and had my face sliced a few years back. While in the hospital I had an epiphany and suddenly realized what a fool I'd been. Now, I'm just Rory. A man in love with this wonderful woman beside me." He replied, putting an arm around Jerrica and giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "How do we know your on the up and up?" Kimber asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because, I say he is and because I love him. Look, we don't have to explain ourselves, we're both adults. Now I understand your concern considering how Rory used to be but that's in the past." Jerrica said calmly.  
  
The Holograms just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Well, if that's how it is then I wish you both well." Shana said as she stood up and walked over to her friend and her new love. Shana gave them both a hug.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Aja said, also giving them both a hug.  
  
"Kimber?" Jerrica asked.  
  
"Oh, alright." she said as she hugged her sister. Turning to Rory she gave him a hard glare. "If you ever hurt her." Kimber started, not feeling as though she needed to finish the sentence.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Rory replied. Kimber gave him a short hug.  
  
"Well, now that all of that is behind us, how about we open some presents?" Jerrica asked. Everyone agreed and they spent the morning and early afternoon opening presents and watching It's A Wonderful Life. The Holograms were all surprised at Rory's good taste. Along with the locket he also gave Jerrica a black faux leather jacket and a framed photo of the ocean he had taken from his back porch. Jerrica in turn bought him a sweater and a new lens for his camera. Finally evening drew near and everyone got dressed and headed for Rory's house. Jerrica and Rory had arrived early to let the caterers in and prepare for guests to arrive. Along with the Holograms and their significant others they had invited The Misfits, a few acquaintances and people they worked with. After the party was in full swing, Kimber wandered around the house. Walking down the hall she noticed a row of black and white photos covering the wall. The first showed Jerrica standing on the back porch, the wind blowing her hair around her face. The next showed her and Rory looking into each others eyes and smiling. The next was the picture he had taken the week before of her at the kitchen table. Kimber couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I took those myself." she heard a voice behind her say.  
  
"They're great. I can tell you must really love her." Kimber said.  
  
"I do. She is the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Rory said.  
  
"Treat her right. Or you'll answer to me." Kimber said with a smile.  
  
"I will." he replied.  
  
Craig wandered down the hall looking sullen.  
  
"Is everything okay Craig?" Rory asked.  
  
"The party is great. I just wish I could have seen my sister and niece. They went to her husbands family's place in Texas." he replied.  
  
Rory heard the knock on the door and had a feeling of who it could be. "I'll get it." he said.  
  
Opening the door he moved back so his guests could enter. Craig looked up just as Rory moved away.  
  
"Mary?" he cried, running to his sister.  
  
"Craig. Merry Christmas big brother." she cried before jumping into her brothers arms. He swung her around before placing her gently on the floor.  
  
"I can't believe this. I thought you were going to be in Texas." he asked.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. Now, come meet your niece." she said, leading him to her husband who was holding the baby carrier. Mary pulled the baby out and handed her to Craig.  
  
"This is Kaitlyn."  
  
"She's magnificent." Craig said. "Hi Kaitlyn, I'm your uncle Craig. Welcome to the family."  
  
In the Kitchen, Kimber, Shana, and Raya stood talking when more guests arrived. Jerrica led them into the kitchen. "Guys, you remember Pizzazz and Roxy don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, it's just Phyllis now. How's it going?" she asked. The Holograms just looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Everything's great. Nice to see you again Phyllis." Raya said, offering up her hand.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see you guys again." Kimber said, stepping forward and shaking the two women's hands.  
  
"Thanks. And Merry Christmas." Roxy said. While everyone was getting reacquainted Rory snuck up behind Jerrica and pulled her to him. He whispered in her ear before leading her out to the patio.  
  
"I'm glad we could get away for a minute. I've hardly had a moment alone with you all day and it's our first Christmas together." Rory said as they snuggled on the patio swing. "I know. I'm sorry. I just got caught up in seeing my friends again. It's been so long. I do love my present though. It's perfect, just like this entire day." Jerrica said. Rory leaned down and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Don't be sorry. It was a perfect day. Everyone is getting along and I'm here with you. Have I told you that I love you recently?" he asked.  
  
"Not since this morning. I love you too." she said, turning to look into his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him with all of the love she had for him.  
  
"I guess we should go back inside shouldn't we?" he asked.  
  
"Your right. Someone is bound to come looking for us anyway." she replied as they got up to go inside the house.  
  
"Just one thing first." he said as he pulled her close for another kiss. Neither of them noticed the small group watching from inside.  
  
"Boy, they got it bad." Phyllis said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, it makes me nauseous." Roxy replied.  
  
"Alright, let's break it up before they catch us." Shana said, dragging everyone back toward the living room. 


	5. chp 5

The party continued well into the morning. The next day was marked with tears and promises to visit one another soon. Everyone boarded their respective planes for home. A few days passed and suddenly it was New Years Eve. Jerrica and Rory made plans to spend it at his house. They had a quiet dinner and danced on the beach under the moonlight. When it came close to midnight they went indoors and turned on the countdown. At the stroke of midnight they yelled happy new year and kissed. The kiss became heated and before either of them knew what was happening they were making love on the floor with the strains of Old Lang Syne playing in the background. Weeks passed and they spent every free moment together. Winter turned to Spring and soon the temperature outside was rising. It was late May when Jerrica decided to open her pool.  
  
"I still have some supplies left to buy. Do you want to come with me?" she asked Rory early one Saturday morning.  
  
"Actually, I have some errands to run so why don't I pick up the supplies?" he asked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jerrica asked.  
  
"Positive. Then later tonight I have a surprise. I want you to pack some things, go out for the day and then meet me at my place at eight. I will pick you up there. Don't come back here for anything." he said.  
  
"Well, well. Aren't we the secretive one today. Okay, I'll play your game. See you at eight." she said before kissing him and heading upstairs to pack.  
  
At eight o'clock sharp a limo pulled up out front and the driver knocked on the door. Jerrica opened the door and greeted him.  
  
"Ms. Jerrica Benton?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me." she said.  
  
"I have been hired by Mr. Llewelyn to pick you up and bring you to your destination."  
  
"I see. Well, then. Shall we?" she asked as she stepped from the house. She wore a knee length wine colored lace dress with no sleeves. She couldn't help but notice the driver taking a long look at her legs as she climbed into the car. They drove for about fifteen minutes before reaching their destination. Jerrica realized where they were going about five minutes prior but kept quiet. The driver helped her from the car.  
  
"You shall find Mr. Llewelyn in the backyard. He is awaiting your arrival." the driver stated before getting in the car and driving away. Jerrica walked silently around to the back yard. As she neared the back gate she heard the faint sounds of music playing. Stepping through the gate into the backyard she found a trail of rose petals and candles to light her way. Walking further around to the pool area she stopped in her tracks. Her hands instantly went to her mouth. She was in shock to say the least. The pool was filled with flowers and floating candles. The outside of the pool was lined with more candles and rose petals. The table on the patio was set with still more candles and fresh roses in a vase. A bottle of champagne sat chilling in a bucket of ice and two crystal flutes sat nearby. Romantic music filled the air. The most shocking of all was Rory standing by the pool in a tuxedo. He walked forward and took Jerrica's hands in his, leading her over to the pool. Jerrica followed but still could not speak.  
  
"I've wanted to do this for quite awhile now but decided I should wait until now." Rory said. He bent down on one knee in front of her. Jerrica thought her heart would beat itself out of her chest it was pounding so hard. "Jerrica, I was completely alone until I ran into you. You have brought such love, laughter, and sheer happiness into my life. I love you with everything I am and I would like nothing more than to share the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a black box and opening it. Inside lay a platinum and diamond ring. When she said nothing he held his breath in anticipation of her response. "Please, say something." he whispered.  
  
Jerrica began to shake and cry. Rory stood up and grasped her arms for fear she would faint. "Jerrica, what's wrong? Speak to me." he said, his voice echoing the look of fright on his face.  
  
"I...I want to say yes more than anything, but there's something I have to show you first. Something you have to hear before you can decide if you still want to marry me." she said. Her voice was shaky and tears spilled down her face.  
  
"What is it? There isn't anything in the world you could say to me that would change my mind." he said.  
  
"We'll see. Come with me." she said as she took his hand and led him to the front of the house. They walked until they stood in front of the garage. Jerrica bent down and grabbing the handle on the door, lifted the door up. They stepped inside and she flicked the switch on the wall to turn the light on. Jerrica finished by closing the door behind them.  
  
"So, what's the big secret?" Rory asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"This. Synergy, show yourself." Jerrica commanded softly. With those three words what was once a wall evaporated in front of Rory's eyes to show a large computer with a female face staring back at him. Rory's mouth dropped open and he took several steps back until his back came in contact with the door, startling him.  
  
"Wha...what. Did you see? What?" Rory stammered. He stared at Jerrica, then turned to gape at Synergy. His mind reeled at what had just happened.  
  
"Calm down Rory. Let us explain." Jerrica started.  
  
"Us? Who's us? You and who else?" Rory asked, still staring at Synergy. Not sure what to make of the whole situation. "Jerrica and I would be happy to explain. My name is Synergy. I was created Jerrica and Kimber's father to be a highly advanced audio and visual synthesizer."  
  
Rory began to breathe heavily and ran his hand through his hair. He let out a nervous laugh. "It...It talks. The computer talks. It knows my name and it talks to me." he stammered.  
  
"Rory, you need to calm down." Jerrica said as she walked to the wall and drug a lawn chair over for him to sit on. "Sit down and listen." Jerrica said as Rory took a seat.  
  
"Now, it's my turn. My father created Synergy to be able to do amazing things. The most significant thing to you though is that Synergy can create holographic images. Jem was a holographic image. I was Jem. Showtime Synergy." Jerrica said. Suddenly, before Rory's eyes, Jem appeared. He stood up and walked toward her. His hand went up and stopped before he could touch her.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm very real." Jem said.  
  
"Jerrica?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, it's me. It was always me." she whispered back.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why the secrecy?" he asked.  
  
"Shows over Synergy." Jerrica said and the Jem hologram disappeared again. Pulling up a chair she sat down and motioned for Rory to do the same. "First, I couldn't allow Synergy to fall into the wrong hands. If The Misfits and Eric Raymond found out they would have exploited her and revealed my true identity. I couldn't let that happen. I had too many responsibilities to the Starlight girls. They had to be my main concern. They're the reason I did everything that I did. To keep them together like my parent's would have wanted me to do. Second, if the government found out they would have taken her and turned her into a weapon. That is not what my father would have wanted. I just couldn't take the chance of anyone finding out. Even if I did have feelings for you then. I never even told Rio." she finished. Jerrica stood and walked over to where Synergy stood. Without being asked, Synergy erected the holographic wall again to give the couple privacy.  
  
Rory stood up and walked over to his love. He put his hands on her shoulders and sighed. "Why didn't you tell Rio? I was always under the impression that you two were meant to be together. Why not share your secret with him of all people?" Rory asked.  
  
Jerrica wrapped her arms around herself and walked across the room. "That is something even I have never been sure of even today. At first I told myself it was because I was so busy with being Jem, taking care of the Starlight girls, and running Starlight Music that I didn't have a moment to spare to explain the situation to him. After awhile though that excuse didn't work anymore. Now, I know that it was because Rio had stated on more than one occasion that he despised liars. Every time I decided to tell him I got this horrible picture in my head of him telling me he hated me and then walking away. At the time he was the love of my life and I just didn't want that to happen so I would chicken out. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm a coward."  
  
Rory walked over to her and grabbed her gently by the arms. This made Jerrica look up sharply. "You are not a coward. You never have been. I want you to understand something. Even when I was the egotistical, conceited Riot I saw you for what you were. Yes, I admit back then all I could see was the perfect picture of Jem and in my minds eye nothing could compare to that when it came to my affections. When I looked at you though, I saw someone who was strong, intelligent, willful, caring to a fault, and at times tough as nails. What I never saw was a coward. And back then I called them as I saw them. With you, that was what I saw." he said.  
  
Jerrica just stared into his eyes and began to tremble. Tears spilled down her face. Rory dropped down to one knee and held out the ring once more. "Jerrica, I'm going to ask you once more. Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice shaky with anticipation.  
  
"Yes." Jerrica said. A smile forming on her tear stained face. Rory slipped the ring on her finger. Jerrica fell to her knees and embraced him. She put her hands to his face and kissed him. It was a soft, gently kissed that seemed to go on forever. When they finally pulled apart they were both grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You have just made me the happiest man on earth." he said.  
  
"I hope I can make you as happy as you have made me over these last few months." Jerrica said as she stared into his eyes.  
  
"You already have. I couldn't be any happier." Rory said as he stood and held out his hand, helping Jerrica up off the floor. "Now, may I have a dance with my bride to be?" he asked as they walked out of the garage.  
  
"With pleasure." Jerrica said as they walked back to the patio. Rory turned on some slow music and gathered Jerrica into his arms, holding her close as they danced well into the morning. 


	6. chp 6

The next afternoon Jerrica sat at her kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.  
  
"Good afternoon. How is my beautiful bride to be today?" Rory asked as he entered the kitchen. Stopping behind her chair he leaned down to kiss Jerrica on the head.  
  
"I'm wonderful. Did you sleep alright?" she asked.  
  
"Better than alright. So are we going to start making plans?" he asked as he sat down across from her.  
  
"I would love to. I didn't want to pressure you." she said.  
  
"You could never pressure me. I would marry you tomorrow if I could. I just know that you want your friends and family there."  
  
"It would be wonderful but a little sad without them there. Especially my sister. Other than tomorrow when were you thinking?" Jerrica asked as she smiled around her coffee cup.  
  
"Fall? It's not too far off. Maybe November?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Perfect. I love fall weather. I'd really like to have it on the beach if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. So what about a date?" he asked.  
  
"How about the first Saturday?" Jerrica asked.  
  
"It's a date. Now I have some chores to do around my house. Would you like to come stay over tonight?" he asked as he placed his cup in the sink.  
  
"I would like nothing better. See you later then." Jerrica said as they kissed goodbye. Picking up the phone she dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" the other line answered.  
  
"Hey sis. What's new?"  
  
"Jerrica? Hi. Not much. Just cleaning house. What's up with you?" Kimber asked as she took a seat to talk to her sister.  
  
"Well, what are you doing the first Saturday in November?"  
  
"Nothing I guess. Why are you asking me now? It's not even June yet." Kimber wondered.  
  
"It's just that if your busy that day I'll have to find another maid of honor." Jerrica said. A huge grin spread across her face. She knew what was coming.  
  
"No, I should be free to...wait a minute. Did you say maid of honor? Your getting married? That's outrageous!" Kimber screeched. Jerrica held the phone away from her ear until it was clear.  
  
"Yes, Rory proposed last night. I told him everything. He even met Synergy."  
  
"Wow. Here all I did last night was rent a movie and fall asleep on the couch. You were a busy girl. How did he take it?" Kimber asked, concern evident in her voice.  
  
"Very well. It didn't faze him at all." Jerrica replied.  
  
"Good. I'm so happy for you sis. You deserve to be happy." Kimber said sincerely.  
  
"Thank you sis. If you talk to the others today don't say anything. I'm going to call them later."  
  
"No problem. I'll talk to you later. Call me and let me know what you plan. I want to know everything." Kimber said.  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
Jerrica and her sister talked for hours. Later that day Jerrica met Rory at his house so they could spend a quite evening in watching movies and discussing wedding plans. The next morning Jerrica dressed and headed into work. After a hectic day she headed across town to meet Phyllis for dinner. They met up at a quaint Italian restaurant. Once seated, both women ordered glasses of wine and waited to be served.  
  
"So your getting married huh?" Phyllis asked as she sipped her wine.  
  
"Yeah. I can't believe it." Jerrica said.  
  
"Why not?" her friend asked.  
  
"Well let's face it. Before I bumped into Rory I had gone on, what, three dates in as many years? Brian was the only one I dated for any length of time and that was only for six months."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, and he dumped you for someone else. His loss. What else is it?" Phyllis pressed on trying to get the truth from her friend.  
  
"I don't know. I guess after Rio I didn't believe anyone could love plain old me. Most guys wanted Jem." Jerrica said.  
  
"Which was just you in disguise."  
  
"Yes and no. As Jem I was free. Well more free than as Jerrica. Jem had no responsibilities. I had many. Jem was free spirited. I was all business. I'm sure it was no contest."  
  
"Alright, but now you have Rory and he loves you for you. He wanted to marry you before he knew your secret. So it looks like he's the one then huh?" Phyllis asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Listen to me go on. What's been up with you? Anything new?" Jerrica asked as she buttered a piece of bread and took a bite.  
  
"Well, I asked out the delivery guy. We're going out Saturday night. And I heard from some old acquaintances. First Jetta wrote me a letter saying she's having a blast playing her way across Europe and how she'll be visiting the states this summer with her current band and could the Misfits all get together for a reunion. Then I get a call from Clash who needs a job. I told her to come in and we'd talk. I just hope to God her hair still isn't purple and she doesn't wear those little symbols anymore. And if that weren't enough You'll never guess who paid me a visit today."  
  
"I give. Who?" Jerrica asked as she took a sip of her wine.  
  
"Eric Raymond." Phyllis said with a satisfied grin.  
  
"No. What on earth for?" Jerrica asked.  
  
"He wanted a job. As if The Misfits firing him all those years ago and kicking him to the curb wasn't enough of a hint that I didn't want him around. He actually thought I would hire him. To tell you the truth I'm surprised he came crawling back after my and the other Misfits testimony got him committed." Phyllis said.  
  
"I'll never know how you managed that. All because he mismanaged the company and embezzled money?" Jerrica asked.  
  
"That and the fact that when I threatened to go to the police he attacked me and then conspired with Zipper to plant a bomb in my car. What a moron." Phyllis said. Both women shared a good laugh.  
  
"Oh, I got my invitation to Kaitlyn's christening. I hear you and Roxy are going to be godmothers." Jerrica said.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe it. I almost forgot. I can't imagine either of us with a husband let alone a kid." Phyllis snorted.  
  
"I can actually. Though it is a pretty funny picture." Jerrica said as both women laughed and talked late into the evening. Jerrica went back to Rory's after dinner and spent the night with him. The next morning she went to work. Her morning was uneventful as she prepared for some afternoon meetings. Early in the afternoon her secretary buzzed her. "Yes Beth?" Jerrica called into the intercom.  
  
"Jerrica, there's a Mr. Raymond here to see you. He says he's a friend." her secretary said.  
  
Jerrica looked confused and mouthed the name trying to figure out who it could be. "No. It can't be." she said to herself. "Send him in." she said. A minute later there was a knock at her door. "Come in." she called out as she stood to greet her guest. As she had thought, in walked Eric Raymond.  
  
"Jerrica, darling. How have you been. It's been a long time." he said, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Yes, it has. What can I do for you Eric. I'm a busy woman." she said. The curt tone to her voice did not go unnoticed by Eric who took a seat in the chair across from Jerrica's desk.  
  
"Understood. I'm looking to get back into the job market. I believe that with my extensive background in the music industry I have much to offer you and your company." he said.  
  
"I see. So, you say you want to rejoin the workforce? Had you taken a sabbatical?" Jerrica asked.  
  
Eric shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You could say that. I mean there was all the stress of managing The Misfits and The Stingers. You know how it can be." he said, a sickly sweet smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, well unfortunately we don't have any openings. I'll be sure to keep you in mind for the future though." Jerrica said as she stood up and walked to the door. As she put her hand on the knob to open it she felt what could only be the barrel of a gun being pressed into her rib cage. 


	7. chp 7

"Don't move, don't breath. Just listen. I want you to walk over to the couch and have a seat." Eric said as he nudged Jerrica in the side with the gun. She walked over to the sofa which lined the far wall and took a seat.  
  
"Good girl. Now listen carefully. I'm sick and tired of being a poor nobody. It's all your fault you know. First you take my music company away. The company I earned. Then The Misfits turn on me and The Stingers quit. All because of you." Eric yelled. He nervously paced in front of the couch.  
  
"You think that was my fault? What are you talking about? You.." Before Jerrica could finish a hand came crashing down on her cheek, knocking her sideways into the arm of the couch. She held her cheek and glared at Eric.  
  
"Shut up. I need to think." Eric said as he held his head in his hands and continued to pace.  
  
"All I want is Starlight Music. Sign it over and I let you live." he said.  
  
"I will do no such thing. Get out now." Jerrica screamed defiantly. Another blow struck her other cheek.  
  
"Is this how you want to keep playing it? I can go on forever." he threatened.  
  
"So can I." Jerrica said. She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. All the while she stared straight into Eric's hate filled eyes.  
  
Eric began to pace again , waiving the gun in the air. "Why are you being so stubborn? I've got the gun. I'm the one in control. You have nothing. Why are you holding out?"  
  
"Why do you think? This is my families business. So it looks to me like you're the one with nothing."  
  
Eric stopped pacing and took a seat next to Jerrica. She slid as far away  
  
from him as she could. Eric followed and leaned in close to her. He put his  
  
free hand on her knee and used his hand which held the gun to stroke her  
  
hair.  
  
"Sweet, sweet Jerrica. I know how you broke it off with Rio a while back  
  
and how everyone you loved moved away. It must be awfully lonely for a  
  
woman with your beauty and intelligence all alone each night. What if we  
  
became partners, in love and business? We could turn Starlight music into a  
  
worldwide success. Together we could be very happy and very wealthy." he  
  
said as he leaned in to kiss her. Jerrica turned her head in time for him  
  
to miss her lips and get her cheek instead. She put her hands between them  
  
and pushed him away.  
  
  
  
"Dammit Eric I'm engaged." she yelled.  
  
Eric pulled back and stared incredulously at her.  
  
  
  
"To who?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but I'm engaged to Riot."  
  
  
  
"Riot?" Eric said as he burst out laughing. "Riot loves Jem. He wouldn't  
  
give a boring nobody like you the time of day."  
  
  
  
"He's changed over the years. Unlike some people. He's not the man you  
  
knew." Jerrica said as she held up her hand to show Eric the ring. "Take a  
  
look at the picture on my desk if you don't believe me." she challenged  
  
him.  
  
  
  
Eric stood and walked over to her desk. Among the pictures of her family  
  
and friends sat a picture of Jerrica and Rory on the beach. Eric knew right  
  
away she was telling the truth.  
  
  
  
"I see." he said. His blood was beginning to boil as he realized he was  
  
running out of leverage.  
  
  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
"Jerrica, your late for your meeting." her secretary called from the other  
  
side of the door. "Jerrica is everything alright?" she asked as she tried  
  
opening the door only to find it locked.  
  
  
  
Eric walked over to the couch. He held his finger to his lips in a gesture  
  
of silence. Grabbing Jerrica by the arm he pulled her up and whispered in  
  
her ear.  
  
  
  
"Tell her to cancel the meeting because you don't feel well. Tell her  
  
everything is fine and that she should hold all of your calls. If you don't  
  
do as I say I'll kill her first. Then I'll find your boyfriend and kill him  
  
too. Understand?" he asked calmly.  
  
  
  
Jerrica just nodded as he led her to the door. She unlocked the door and  
  
opened it. Eric stood behind it with the gun to her back.  
  
  
  
"Beth please cancel my meeting and apologize for me. I'm not feeling verywell. Also, hold all of my calls." Jerrica said.  
  
  
  
"What about if Mr. Llewelyn calls?"  
  
  
  
"Tell him I can't talk."  
  
  
  
Beth was beginning to get concerned.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Before I go can you sign this memo? It needs to go out today."  
  
  
  
"Sure." Jerrica said as she signed the memo.  
  
  
  
Beth left as Jerrica closed the door behind her. As she walked back to her  
  
desk Beth glanced down at the memo in her hand. She stopped dead in her  
  
tracks. Instead of Jerrica's signature was the words: has gun, get  
  
police. Beth took off at a run for her phone.  
  
  
  
Inside Jerrica's office Eric drug Jerrica back to the couch and forced her  
  
to sit down again.  
  
  
  
"This has to end Eric. Leave now and we can forget the whole thing."  
  
Jerrica said.  
  
  
  
"Shut up. If you would just cooperate we could both get out of here alive."  
  
he said, beginning to pace nervously again.  
  
  
  
"Go to hell." Jerrica screamed. Before she could blink a hand came crashing  
  
down on her face. Then another and another. Tears mixed with blood as Eric  
  
rained down blow after blow on her. Once she realized he wouldn't stop she  
  
lifted her leg and kicked him away. While he was knocked off balance Jerrica  
  
made a dash for the door. Just before she could get it unlocked Eric  
  
grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. He threw her to the floor and  
  
before she could react he was beside her. His foot came down on her throat,  
  
cutting off her air supply. Eric smirked in triumph as Jerrica squirmed on  
  
the floor, struggling for breath.  
  
  
  
"You think your better than me? Your nothing." he yelled. Eric released his foot long  
  
enough for Jerrica to get one good breath before he straddled her chest and  
  
wrapped his hands around her neck."It should have been mine. You took everything from me. Because of you I had to work for The Misfits and The Stingers. Then when they were through with me Pizzazz made sure no one would hire me. She told people I was  
  
crazy. Convinced them that I was a lousy manager. Had me locked away in that place. I have nothing." he screamed as Jerrica scratched and clawed for her life.  
  
This went on for almost a minute before Jerrica was able to stretch her  
  
arms up high enough and dig her fingers into Eric's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Gaaagh" he screamed as he rolled off of Jerrica, clutching his eyes.  
  
Jerrica rolled onto her stomach, trying to catch her breath. While still  
  
trying desperately to get more air into her deprived lungs, she began to  
  
crawl toward the door. By now Eric was able to see enough to realize  
  
Jerrica was moving across the room. He began to crawl after her, his vision  
  
still too blurry to see well. When he was close enough that he felt  
  
confident he reached out and managed to blindly grab her ankle. As he  
  
dragged her back Jerrica kicked with her other leg, missing him by half an  
  
inch. She then managed to rollover onto her back and kicked again.  
  
With her strength depleted she only managed to clip his ear. Meanwhile, Eric  
  
managed to pull her close enough where he could climb on top of her. He  
  
inched forward until he was mere inches from her face.  
  
  
  
"That hurt. You made a big mistake. Now you will know what pain is." Eric  
  
hissed. Putting his hands to either side of her face he pulled her head up  
  
just before smashing it back to the floor. Jerrica screamed out in pain.  
  
  
  
Rory arrived at her office just as Beth was hanging up with the police and  
  
preparing to leave. He came off the elevator just as he heard the scream.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Llewelyn. Something is wrong. I called the police and their on the  
  
way." She said as he ran past her to the door.  
  
  
  
"Jerrica?" Rory called as he tried to open the door.  
  
  
  
"Rory." she cried as loud as her horse throat would allow.  
  
  
  
"Shut up or I'll kill you both." Eric quietly whispered into her ear.  
  
  
  
"Jerrica? Answer me I know your in there." Rory called.  
  
  
  
"Rory." she cried a little louder.  
  
  
  
"Stop it." Eric said angrily as he covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
  
  
Rory turned to Jerrica's secretary.  
  
"Maybe you should wait. The police are on their way." Beth pleaded.  
  
  
  
"No. Is there a spare key to this door?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I have it." Beth said as she quickly walked to her desk and retrieved  
  
the key. "It's for emergencies."  
  
  
  
"This is most definitely an emergency. Now listen very carefully. Go down  
  
to the lobby and wait for the police. Tell them I went in after her so they  
  
know." Rory directed. Beth nodded her head. She then grabbed her personal  
  
belonging from her desk and ran to the elevator. 


	8. chp 8

When Rory got the door unlocked he slowly opened it. What he saw pained  
  
him.  
  
"Jerrica." he screamed, running over and kneeling beside her.  
  
Just then he heard the door slam shut and lock behind him. Turning, he saw  
  
Eric walk toward them with his gun drawn.  
  
"Raymond. What the hell did you do to her you son of a bitch."  
  
"Now is that anyway to talk to the man with the loaded gun? I  
  
think not. Now shut up and don't make any sudden moves or you'll get the  
  
same treatment as your girlfriend."  
  
Rory gave Eric a cold stare before turning back to Jerrica. He lifted her  
  
head up and gently lay it on his knees. He stroked her hair and whispered  
  
softly to her as tears welled in his eyes."Jerrica, baby, speak to me."  
  
"Rory?" she asked. He could hear the strain in her voice.  
  
"Shh. Don't speak. Just relax. I'm here now and everything will be  
  
alright." he assured her as he kissed her on the forehead. "Can I at least  
  
lay her on the sofa where she'll be more comfortable?" he turned to Eric  
  
and asked.  
  
"Oh, fine. Go ahead. But no funny business." he warned. Eric took a seat  
  
behind Jerrica's desk and propped his feet up.  
  
Rory gently lifted Jerrica off the floor and carried her to the sofa. He  
  
lay her down and covered her with the blanket that lay over the back. He  
  
took notice to the bruises on her face and neck. Eric watched him  
  
closely.  
  
"You like my work?" he gloated.  
  
"What on earth did she do to you to make you torture her this way?" Rory  
  
growled.  
  
"She pissed me off, so I knocked her around a little. I'll have you know  
  
she gave almost as good as she got." Eric said gesturing to the red, raw  
  
appearance of his eyes.  
  
Rory simply turned back to Jerrica and continued to whisper words of  
  
reassurance and comfort in his love's ear. A half an hour went by in complete silence. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Eric cheerfully answered.  
  
"Hi, is this Eric I'm speaking with?" A man asked.  
  
"Why yes it is. And who might you be?" Eric asked.  
  
"My name's Bob. I'm with the local police department. How is  
  
everyone up there?" he asked.  
  
"Just fine Bob. We're having a regular party. Except for Jerrica. She's not  
  
doing too hot."  
  
"Well, maybe you should send her down so we can have a doctor check her  
  
out." Bob suggested.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you Bob? No, I think I'll keep her  
  
and her boyfriend here for awhile. You guys can just wait outside for now  
  
until I decide what to do." Eric said.  
  
"We'll do that Eric but first I'd like some proof that those people are  
  
still alive. Can you let me speak with one of them? As a gesture of  
  
goodfaith." Bob asked.  
  
"Oh, alright. Here Rory, speak to Bob."  
  
Rory walked over and took the phone from Eric.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Rory Llewelyn?" Bob asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. Are you with the police?"  
  
"I am. How's Ms. Benton doing?"  
  
"Not good but alive."  
  
Eric grabbed the phone away from Rory.  
  
"That's enough. Go have a seat." he said, directing Rory with the gun.  
  
"It's me again Bob."  
  
"Eric what can we do to help this whole situation along? We just want to  
  
see all of you walk out of there alive." Bob said.  
  
"Well I'm not altogether sure that's possible Bob. You see Jerrica here has  
  
screwed up my life for the last time. Only now if she doesn't cooperate I'm  
  
not going to be as nice as I was in the past. So you see it's all up to her whether or not  
  
the three of us make it out alive, or just I do." Eric said as he glared at  
  
Jerrica. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to. Feel  
  
free to call back later. Goodbye Bob."  
  
With that Eric hung up the phone. He stood and began to pace again.  
  
"Water." Jerrica croaked.  
  
"There is none. Now shut the hell up." Eric yelled.  
  
"There's some in the refrigerator behind her desk. Can I please get one for  
  
her?" Rory asked calmly, still stroking Jerrica's hair.  
  
Eric rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. To his surprise there was also a bottle of champagne. He pulled that out as well. After he tossed the water to Rory he opened the champagne and greedily began to drink from the bottle.  
  
"MmMm. I have to admit you have good taste Jerrica. Sorry if you were  
  
saving this for some romantic interlude. You see us poor folk can't afford the fineries. If I want a drink the most I can hope for is some cheap whiskey or bourbon, if you can imagine." Eric moaned.  
  
Rory meanwhile had opened the bottle and helped Jerrica turn on her side  
  
enough to sip from the bottle of water. When she had finished he gently lay  
  
her head back down and continued to soothe her. Eric managed to finish off the entire bottle of champagne and tossed the empty receptacle into the trash with a loud clang.  
  
"Now all we need is some caviar and we've got ourselves a party." Eric  
  
commented as he took a seat and propped his feet back up. Rory stood up and walked over to Jerrica's desk. Eric was on alert and quickly righted himself and aimed the gun at Rory.  
  
"Don't go trying anything stupid, pretty boy." Eric warned.  
  
"Eric listen. Jerrica needs to see a doctor. Keep me for as long as you  
  
want but please let her go. I'm begging you." Rory pleaded, his arms raised  
  
in the air in a gesture of surrender.  
  
"Yes of course. Let go the one person who can give me what I want and the  
  
one person I want to see dead above all others but keep her nobody boyfriend? Why didn't I think of that? Sit down. No one is going anywhere." Eric said, waving the gun toward the sofa. Rory walked back and sat down. Outside the employees of Starlight music as well as many curious onlookers stood behind police barricades, waiting to see how the afternoon would end. The building had been evacuated immediately after the police arrived. Several tv news stations were setting up as well. A young brunette stood in front of a camera and prepared to give a live report.  
  
"This is Maggie Stone reporting from outside Starlight Music. A little over  
  
an hour ago police were alerted to a possible hostage situation. From what  
  
we have been able to gather CEO of Starlight Music, Jerrica Benton and her fiancé, Rory Llewelyn, a.k.a Riot, former lead singer of The Stingers, are being held hostage by former head of Misfits Music Eric Raymond. No word yet on what prompted Mr.Raymond to take such action. More as it develops."  
  
Across town in her office at a Gabor Enterprises office, Roxy clicked off  
  
her radio where she had just heard about the hostage situation and picked  
  
up the phone. She dialed her friends number and waited impatiently for her to pick up.  
  
"Gabor Enterprises. This is Phyllis."  
  
"I know. It's Roxy. Have you heard the news?"  
  
"What news?" Phyllis asked as she typed on her computer.  
  
"We better get down to Starlight Music. Raymond took Jerrica and Rory  
  
hostage."  
  
"What? Then what are we sitting around for. Let's go. I'll  
  
meet you there." Phyllis said as she hung up and grabbed her purse.  
  
Stopping a moment she realized there was one other person who had to be  
  
notified. She flipped through her Rolodex until she found the number to  
  
Kimber's apartment in New York. Jerrica had given it to her in case of an  
  
emergency. She dialed the number and waited. On the fourth ring someone  
  
answered.  
  
"Hello?" a man answered.  
  
"Hi, may I speak with Kimber Benton please."  
  
"Sure, hold on." The man said. Phyllis could hear  
  
talking going on and then a woman came on the line.  
  
"This is Kimber." A cheery voice said.  
  
"Kimber, it's Phyllis, Pizzazz. Listen there's a situation. You need to fly  
  
out here tonight."  
  
"What's going on. Is it Jerrica?" Kimber asked, her voice reflecting the  
  
growing panic she was feeling.  
  
"Yeah, look I don't want you to panic but Eric Raymond took Jerrica hostage at Starlight Music."  
  
"Eric Raymond? What the hell was he doing at Starlight Music? Why would he take Jerrica hostage?"  
  
"I don't know the specifics. I do know that Rory is in there with her so I'm sure she'll be alright."  
  
"I'll be on the first flight out."  
  
"I'll give you my cell phone number. Call me when  
  
you find out what gate your going to land at and what time so I can pick  
  
you up."  
  
"Thanks." Kimber said as she took down the phone number. After relaying the  
  
situation to Bobby she quickly threw a change of clothes into an overnight  
  
bag while Bobby called the airport. As soon as she was packed they climbed  
  
into Bobby's car and he drove her to the airport.  
  
Back inside Jerrica Benton's office at Starlight Music Eric  
  
began pacing again.  
  
"Alright, now let's get back to discussing my terms. Sign over full control  
  
of Starlight Music tonight and I will let you both go. Free as birds. What  
  
do you say Jerrica dear?" Eric asked. Jerrica managed, despite the pain, to  
  
lean up on both elbows and look directly at Eric.  
  
"Go to hell." she said before collapsing back down again. Eric became  
  
angered.  
  
"You, lover boy, over to the desk."  
  
"No."  
  
"Want me to shoot her now?" Eric said, pointing the gun at Jerrica's head.  
  
Rory walked over and stood by the desk.  
  
Eric walked over to Jerrica and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"No sweetheart. You're the one going to hell." Eric whispered before he put  
  
the gun to her head. "Now, let's try this again. Will you give me what I  
  
want?" Eric asked as tears spilled down Jerrica's cheeks. Rory stood by helpless, not wanting to anger Eric anymore.  
  
"No." she said. Eric took his free hand and punched  
  
her in the stomach. She cried out, clutching the spot where he struck her.  
  
Rory began to move toward them when Eric anticipated him and turned to look  
  
at him, the gun still pointing at Jerrica.  
  
"One false move and boom." Eric warned. Rory stepped back. Anger raged  
  
through his veins as tears streamed down his face. "Once more Jerrica. Will  
  
you sign?" Eric asked.  
  
"No." she spat at him. Eric wiped his eye, then stood and walked over to where Rory was standing. He walked behind him and grabbed him around the neck with his free hand and pointed the gun at his head. Rory struggled to free himself.  
  
"Eric no, don't." she screamed, sitting up and putting up her hand to stop him.  
  
"I'm only going to ask you one last time. Will you sign?" he screamed.  
  
"Yes, anything. Just please don't hurt him. Please." she begged. Her sobs broke Rory's heart.  
  
"Good girl." Eric said as released his hold on Rory and ushered him back to the sofa. "And I just happen to have a document right here. It's already notarized and everything." Eric said, pulling the paper out of his jacket. "Nice to know that there are still a few crooked lawyers around." Eric held out a pen and the document. Jerrica signed her name to the document. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and the room began to spin. She lay back down and closed her eyes.  
  
"So can we go now?" Rory asked as he kneeled down to check on her.  
  
"Not quite so fast. I want to savor the moment a little while. Too bad  
  
we're out of bubbly. Oh well, water will have to do." Eric said. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. He twisted off the cap and lifted the bottle into the air, motioning toward where Jerrica lay on the sofa. "To my ultimate victory, and to finally breaking Jerrica Benton. I always knew I would get what I deserved, and you would get exactly what was coming to you." Eric said as he took a drink of water. While he was drinking Rory slowly crept around  
  
the desk and as quick as a cat leapt at Eric, tackling him to the ground.  
  
Eric and Rory struggled with the gun. Jerrica tried to stand so she could  
  
see what was happening behind the desk. Suddenly she heard the gun go off  
  
with a loud bang. 


	9. chp 9

The bullet flew into the oppistite wall, hitting it with a loud crack.  
  
"Rory." She screamed from her seat on the sofa as she struggled to stand. She heard more struggling and then a grunt. Rory stood up, the gun in his hand.  
  
"Hey." Eric yelled as he started to get up. Rory pointed the gun straight at  
  
Eric's head.  
  
"Give me a reason. Just one and I'll end your miserable excuse for a life  
  
right here and now." Rory said, his voice even but filled with hate.  
  
"You won't shoot me." Eric taunted him.  
  
"Want to try me? You did after all kidnap the woman I love, beat her, try to  
  
strangle her to death and goodness knows what else. Then you pointed a  
  
gun at her head and threatened to kill her should she not give in to your demands. Now ask yourself do you really believe that I won't shoot you in a heartbeat and never think twice about it?" Rory asked. A smile spread across his face at the look of panic on Eric's face. "If you're done you can have a seat." Rory said,  
  
motioning with the gun. Eric stood up and dropped down into the chair. He  
  
glared at Rory who sat on the edge of the desk and kept the gun pointed on  
  
him. Again, the phone rang. "Hello?" Rory answered it.  
  
"Who am I speaking with?" Bob asked.  
  
"Bob? This is Rory. I managed to get Eric's gun away from him. You can send  
  
your people in now to get us."  
  
"Good job. Rory. We'll be right up." Bob hung up. He explained the  
  
situation to his captain who gave the order for his men to go in. Phyllis  
  
and Roxy waited anxiously behind the police barricade. When they saw the  
  
officers moving in they tensely waited to see if everyone came out alright.  
  
Both silently prayed they would. Ten minutes, then fifteen went by. After about twenty minutes several policemen came out with Eric in handcuffs. The entire parking lot erupted into cheers. While they were exiting the EMT's entered the building. They came down about ten minutes later with Jerrica on a  
  
stretcher. They lifted her into the ambulance. Rory climbed in after them  
  
and the ambulance took off. Phyllis and Roxy hugged and cheered. They  
  
figured she would be taken to the county hospital a few blocks away so they  
  
jumped in Phyllis's car and took off after the ambulance. They arrived at the county hospital only minutes after the ambulance. Rushing inside they came across Rory standing helplessly outside the triage area.  
  
"Rory.Glad to see you're okay." Phyllis called as they ran up to him.  
  
"How's Jerrica?" Roxy asked.  
  
"I don't know. She was awake and talking atleast. Eric really did a number  
  
on her." he said as he waited for the doctor to appear with news.  
  
"How about you? Did he hurt you?" Phyllis asked.  
  
"Not physically; but seeing how he hurt her was enough to almost kill me." he said. As they  
  
talked, Phyllis's cell phone rang. She stepped away to answer it. When she returned Rory was still waiting for the doctor.  
  
"That was Kimber. Her flight will land in a couple of hours. I'm going to pick her up."  
  
"That's good. Jerrica will need her sister's support." Rory said as the  
  
doctor emerged. "How is she?" he asked.  
  
"She'll be alright. We're keeping her overnight for observation. She has a  
  
cracked rib as well as some bruising and a concussion. We gave her  
  
something to help her sleep." the doctor said.  
  
"Can I see her?" Rory asked.  
  
"For a minute. Then we're going to transfer her upstairs. You can come back  
  
in the morning when visiting hours start." the doctor said as he walked  
  
away.  
  
"We're gonna go. Will you be alright?" Phyllis asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. You can bring Kimber by Jerrica's later. I'll be staying  
  
there tonight." he said.  
  
"Will do. See you later." Phyllis said. Before leaving she put her arms  
  
around him and gave him a hug. "You saved her life." she said.  
  
"She saved mine first." he said returning the hug. Roxy patted him on the  
  
back as she followed Phyllis outside. Rory entered Jerrica's room. An IV was attached to her arm and she was sleeping peacefully. He walked over to her bedside and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Pulling back he had tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked up at the ceiling and blinked back his tears. "Thank you." he whispered. He stayed a few minutes longer before a nurse and an orderly arrived to take her upstairs. They gave him her room number and he watched as they wheeled her out. When she was safely in the elevator  
  
he walked toward the door. When he realized he didn't have a ride home he searched in his pocket for change to call a cab when two plain clothes  
  
detectives approached him.  
  
"Mr. Llewelyn." a tall man with sandy hair asked.  
  
"That's me." he said.  
  
"I'm Detective Collins and this is Detective West. We were hoping to ask  
  
you a few questions about today while it's still fresh in your mind." he  
  
asked as he displayed his badge.  
  
"I was getting ready to head out. Can we do this at Jerrica's house?" Rory  
  
asked.  
  
"That will be fine. We'll even give you a ride." the man said as the three  
  
headed for the parking lot. After arriving at Jerrica's, Rory gave them  
  
his version of the afternoon's events. The two detectives thanked him and  
  
left. Not feeling tired, Rory went into the living room. He sat down on  
  
the sofa and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels. After a few  
  
minutes of finding nothing of interest he walked to the bookcase and looked for something to read. Instead he pulled out a photo album. Sitting back down he opened to the front page. There staring back at him was a picture of Jerrica as a baby, her newborn footprints right below. Rory smiled. He continued to browse the pages, viewing her life from infancy to her early twenties. He laughed at the silly faces she and her sister made at the camera. Pictures of her with her sister, Rio, Aja, and Shana. Many pictures of her with her parents. He marveled at how much she resembled her mother. He was surprised to see pictures of her mother singing and decided to ask her about it sometime. The next album he took out was filled with pictures of the Starlight Girls and pictures of Jem and The Holograms as well as newspaper and magazine clippings of their accomplishments. He smiled proudly, knowing  
  
that behind the Jem facade was the love of his life. Thinking back to their time together, he remembered several times he caught her singing when she thought no one was listening. In the shower, while doing dishes, and while typing on her laptop. His reminiscing was interupted by the doorbell. He went to the door  
  
and opened it to find Kimber standing outside. She dropped her bag and the two  
  
embraced.  
  
"She's alright." he said.  
  
"I know. Phyllis told me. How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Better now that I know she's safe. Please, come in." he said, stepping  
  
out to pick up her bag. After following her inside he closed and locked the  
  
door. "There's coffee in the kitchen." he offered.  
  
"Thanks. I could use some." Kimber said, stepping into the kitchen. She  
  
went to the cupboard and pulled out two mugs. After pouring them each a  
  
cup of coffee she placed the mugs on the table and sat down. Rory took a  
  
seat next to her.  
  
"How was your flight?" he asked.  
  
"Good. Listen, Phyllis wouldn't tell me much. What happened up there,  
  
Rory?" she asked.  
  
Looking down at his cup, Rory tried to keep his emotions in check. "It was  
  
pretty bad Kimber. I don't know if you want to know." he said.  
  
Kimber placed her hand over his. It was trembling.  
  
"Please. I want to know. I have to know." she said. 


	10. chp 10

"Alright. I had stopped by to see if she could skip out early and spend  
  
the afternoon with me, maybe see a movie. We do that sometimes when I  
  
finish work early. Anyway, when I got there Beth was gathering her things.  
  
I heard a shout from Jerrica's office and Beth said something was wrong.  
  
She had already called the police but I got the spare key from her and went  
  
in anyway. Eric was waiting with a gun. Jerrica was....." he stopped to  
  
compose himself as the ugly picture replayed in his mind. "She was laying  
  
on the floor, barely moving. I went to her and she was alive but beaten up  
  
pretty bad. Her voice was hoarse. I could tell by looking at her he had  
  
hit her and tried to strangle her. I picked her up and laid her down  
  
on the sofa. After that it was pretty much a waiting game until..." he  
  
stopped, taking in several deep breaths.  
  
"This can wait if you're not up to it." Kimber offered.  
  
"No, I started so I might as well finish. Anyway, later in the evening he  
  
ordered me to go stand by her desk. He threatened to shoot her in the head  
  
if I didn't."  
  
Kimber gasped in shock and put her hand to her mouth. Rory rubbed her arm  
  
to soothe her. "Remember, she's alright now."  
  
"I know. It's just hard to hear about it. I'm sorry you had to go through  
  
it, to see what happened."  
  
"She had it much worse than I did. Should I finish?"  
  
"Please." Kimber said.  
  
"So, once I was out of the way he held the gun to her head and asked her to  
  
sign over the company. She said no. He punched her in the stomach. I  
  
couldn't do anything; he had the gun pointed at her. I felt so helpless. He asked her again and she said no again. Then he grabbed me from behind and put the gun to my head. He asked her again and she finally said yes. He even had a document signed  
  
and notarized. The fool actually thought he could get her to sign and the  
  
company would be his. He must have been crazy to believe his plan would  
  
work."  
  
"Or just stupid." Kimber added. "So what happened? How did you guys get  
  
out alive?" she asked.  
  
"He let his guard down for a split second and that was all I needed. I  
  
grabbed for his gun, we struggled, the gun went off but luckily the bullet  
  
hit the wall. I wrestled the gun away and held it on him until the police  
  
arrived."  
  
"That's just incredible. I guess I should call Aja and Shana soon. They  
  
won't mind if I wake them. I just don't want them hearing it from someone  
  
else." she said.  
  
"All right, I'm going to bed. You can have Jerrica's room. She has a phone  
  
in there you can use. I'll be down here on the sofa if you need me." Rory  
  
said, standing and placing his mug in the sink. "See you in the morning."  
  
Kimber stood and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him. At  
  
first Rory was taken aback but quickly returned the hug. "Thank you for  
  
saving my sister's life. She's lucky to have someone like you."  
  
"I'm the lucky one. She would have done the same for me. She's tougher  
  
than she looks." he said, pulling back to look at Kimber.  
  
"Don't I know it. All the same, I just wanted you to know I appreciate it.  
  
She's all the blood family I have left and I don't know what I'd do without  
  
her. She's like the glue that holds us all together."  
  
"I'm always amazed by that. When I think back to when we first met I  
  
realize how young she was and how much responsibility she had to take on  
  
when your father died."  
  
"She never complained though. It was like she knew what she had to do and  
  
just did it. I guess she had to grow up pretty quickly, especially since I  
  
wasn't going to anytime soon."  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone handles loss differently. Jerrica  
  
became the hard working, motherly figure to replace the parents you lost,  
  
and you simply stayed in the role you felt safe in. It just shows how  
  
different you two are."  
  
"Yeah, we've always been very different."  
  
"Before you came in I was looking at some photo albums. Would you like to  
  
take a look with me? I'm still pretty keyed up."  
  
"I'd love to. I'm not really ready to go to sleep either." she admitted. They  
  
went into the living room. Kimber spread the books out on the floor. Rory  
  
turned on the radio. They stayed up until the early morning reminiscing.  
  
Kimber told Rory stories of her and Jerrica's childhood. Funny tales of  
  
their adventures together and with their foster sisters. Both felt better  
  
when they finally turned in for the night.  
  
The next morning Jerrica awoke with a start. Looking around she was  
  
confused until she felt the pain in her side. She lay back down and tried  
  
to calm her breathing as a flood of memories from the previous day invaded  
  
her mind. She pushed the call button next to her and a minute later a  
  
petite, dark haired woman entered.  
  
"Well, good morning Ms. Benton. How are you feeling?" she  
  
asked.  
  
"My side hurts." Jerrica said.  
  
"You have a cracked rib. It will hurt a little for the next two weeks.  
  
The doctor will prescribe you some pain medication and give you some  
  
instructions to care for it."  
  
"Is my fiancé here? Rory Llewelyn?"  
  
"Handsome fella with the redhead right?" the nurse asked as she changed Jerrica's IV bag.  
  
"Redhead?" Jerrica wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes. I didn't catch her name though. They've been here waiting for visiting hours to start for quite awhile. It's still a little early but I'll send them in now if you're up to it."  
  
"Yes, please." Jerrica said. When the nurse had finished checking her vitals she left the room. A minute later Kimber and Rory entered. Kimber ran to her sister's side and threw her arms around her. They held each other for several minutes, both had tears running down their faces. Kimber pulled back and stroked her sister's hair. She had to keep herself from reacting to her sister's appearance. Jerrica's face and neck were covered with bruises.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alive. I don't know what I would have done without you." she said, sitting on the bed beside Jerrica.  
  
"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here. I want to check on Starlight Music." she said.  
  
"That's the Jerrica I know. I'm sure the doctor will release you today. They said you would be fine." Kimber said.  
  
"Thank you for coming out here. How did you know?" Jerrica asked.  
  
"Phyllis called me. I'm glad you have such good friends nearby. It makes me feel better about moving so far away."  
  
"Don't feel bad. I'm fine. Especially since I found Rory."  
  
"Yeah, he's not so bad either." Kimber said, turning to smile at the man standing by the door. She stood up and stepped away, letting him by. As soon as Jerrica saw his face, flashbacks from the day before hit her and she began to cry uncontrollably. Rory rushed over and sat by her side. He put his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Shhh. It's all right. Everything is alright." he said, trying his best to soothe her.  
  
"I just can't get that picture out of my mind. He had a gun to your head. He was going to kill you because of me." she sobbed.  
  
"No. This is not your fault. Eric is evil. He just wanted to beat you. He couldn't. You wouldn't let him."  
  
"That doesn't matter. He could have killed you." she cried.  
  
Rory pulled back and held her head between his hands, looking her straight in the eye. "No. He could never hurt me. I know that for a fact. I still have much left to accomplish in life, the first of which is becoming your husband. Then becoming the father of your children. Then growing old with you. I'll die eventually, but not by the hands of Eric Raymond and certainly not until I've done all those things." he said, smiling at her. This time Jerrica smiled back.  
  
"I love you." she said.  
  
"I love you too." he said, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door and a doctor entered.  
  
"Good morning Jerrica. I'm Doctor Price. How are you feeling today?" he asked as he looked over her chart.  
  
"A little tired and my side hurts." she said.  
  
"That's to be expected. Other than that do you feel up to going home?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely." Jerrica said.  
  
"Good, then I'll have the nurse bring in the paperwork for you to sign. I'll also provide you with some after care instructions and a prescription for some mild pain relievers. You should be completely healed in about two weeks." the doctor said.  
  
"Great. Thank you." Jerrica said. The doctor left and about ten minutes later the nurse entered with forms for Jerrica to sign. Within the hour she was released. Once the three arrived back at her house Kimber and Rory helped Jerrica upstairs and into bed. She entered her room to find the bed was made with fresh linen and a vase of roses sat on her bedside table.  
  
"You guys didn't have to do this. I'm fine." Jerrica insisted.  
  
"That may be but you should rest. You just went through a traumatic experience. You even said you were tired." Kimber said, turning down the covers for her.  
  
"I just had some trouble sleeping last night that's all." Jerrica said, taking a seat.  
  
"Nightmares?" Rory asked as he entered the room with a glass of juice. He handed it to Jerrica and took a seat in the chair near the door.  
  
"Yes. A little one. I'm fine really. I think I'll take a nap though." Jerrica said as she sat her juice down. "How long are you staying for sis?"  
  
"Until tomorrow. I have a ten o'clock flight. That is unless you need me to stay longer." Kimber said.  
  
"I love having you here, but I know that you have your own life back in New York. Besides, I have a wedding to plan and work to get back to."  
  
"Do you think that is wise? Maybe you should take a few days off, maybe take a vacation." Rory suggested.  
  
"No, I will not let Eric win. I understand your concern but going back to that office is something I have to do for myself." Jerrica said.  
  
"Alright, don't get yourself upset. If that's how you feel then I respect that. We both do. We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Rory said, standing up and kissing Jerrica on the head. She climbed under the covers and drifted off to sleep. Rory and Kimber slipped out and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you really think she's as alright as she says?" Kimber asked.  
  
"I think she thinks she is. Who knows, maybe she is fine. I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough though. Particularly when she goes back to work." Rory said.  
  
Jerrica felt as though she were dying. She couldn't breath, no matter how hard she tried. Something was keeping her from breathing. Reaching up she felt it, a face. Opening her eyes she saw that it was Eric.  
  
"This is where you die for good." he sneered, his hands wrapped tightly around her neck. Jerrica screamed just as she thought she was going to black out. It was a blood-curdling scream that echoed through the house, causing Rory and Kimber to jump from their seats and run up the stairs in a panic. When they reached her room Jerrica was sitting upright, her hand to her throat, gasping for air. They ran to the bed and Rory stroked her face.  
  
"Jerrica? Jerrica look at me." he commanded. Jerrica looked up. Her face pure white and eyes wide with fright. Rory rubbed her back, trying to calm her breathing. When she finally was breathing normally she spoke.  
  
"I...I had a nightmare. He came back to finish me off." she said.  
  
"Shhh, it's alright. Eric is in jail and you are safe at home. I won't ever let him hurt you again." Rory said as he held her close.  
  
"You can't rescue me in my dreams." Jerrica said. She pulled back the covers and began to stand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kimber asked.  
  
"I'm getting changed and then going downstairs to get some coffee. I need to get out of this room."  
  
They went downstairs. Kimber ordered Thai food and Rory went out and rented a video. They ate as the movie played. When it was over, Kimber had fallen asleep on a blanket on the floor and Rory had dozed off on the reclining chair. Jerrica sat quietly, nursing her third cup of coffee and watching her sister and the man she loved as they slept peacefully. Later when she saw the first signs the sun was rising she went upstairs and took a long, hot shower. After drying her hair she went to her closet to get dressed. Reaching into her closet, she pulled out a pair of gray cotton pants and a white, short sleeved top. After putting on her shoes she brushed her teeth and her hair and checked herself in the mirror. Dismayed by her appearance, Jerrica went back into her room, slipped on her watch and her locket and headed back down to the kitchen with a bridal magazine in hand. She was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading her magazine when Kimber stumbled in.  
  
"Ow, my neck hurts. Guess we all fell asleep huh?" she asked, taking a seat across from her sister.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I fell asleep on the couch." Jerrica said as she looked back to her magazine, hoping that her sister did not realize she was lying.  
  
"Well, you certainly look better."  
  
"Thanks. Can I get you something to eat?" Jerrica offered.  
  
"No thanks. I think I ate too much last night. My stomach is a little agitated. I guess I'll go get a shower and get dressed. Rory said he would take me to the airport if you want to come along."  
  
"I think I'll head into the office if that's alright with you."  
  
"Sure. Listen, no one will think any less of you if you want to take some time off to recuperate. We know it had to have been rough, what you went through." Kimber said.  
  
"I appreciate that but I really just want to get back to work and get on with my life. I'm sorry you can't stay but I'll call you tomorrow. You'll say hi to Bobby for me?" Jerrica asked as she got up and walked over to her sister.  
  
"Sure. I'll talk to you soon." Kimber said as they embraced.  
  
"Have a safe flight. I'm gonna head out." Jerrica said.  
  
"I will. See you later." Kimber said as she headed upstairs. At that moment Rory wandered into the kitchen. Jerrica smiled at his disheveled appearance.  
  
"That chair is not ergonomically correct." he said.  
  
"I don't think it was meant to be slept in all night. Kimber is upstairs taking a shower. I'm going to head into the office."  
  
"If you're sure you'll be alright." he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Jerrica returned his embrace.  
  
"I'm sure. Call me later. We can have dinner if you're not busy." she said.  
  
"I would love that. If you need anything please call me. I'll be right there." he said.  
  
"I know. Thank you." Jerrica said. She leaned up and kissed his lips before he let her go. She grabbed her purse and walked out the front door.  
  
  
  
Jerrica entered the front lobby of Starlight Music. The first person to greet her was Jeff the security guard.  
  
"Ms. Benton. Glad to see you're alright." the burly young man said from his post in the lobby.  
  
"Thank you Jeff." Jerrica said absently as her eyes slowly scanned the lobby. "Have you checked the building yet?"  
  
"Twice." he said.  
  
"Good. Thank you." Jerrica said as she continued on to the elevator and pressed the button. When it made the familiar ding and the doors opened she took a deep breath and stepped inside. Once it reached the top floor and the doors opened again she simply stood frozen to the spot. It wasn't until the doors began to close again that she reached out to stop them, then stepped out of the elevator. Her secretary, Beth, saw her coming and stood to greet her with a smile.  
  
"Jerrica. How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Alright. Thank you for your help yesterday." Jerrica said.  
  
"It was nothing. I'm sorry I couldn't have done more." the young woman said, her eyes cast downward.  
  
"Hey, you couldn't have known what would happen. Don't beat yourself up. Do I have any meetings lined up?" Jerrica asked.  
  
"Yes, Keith and Joanne are back from Nashville with a list of prospective new artists. That meeting is at eleven. Then you have a meeting with marketing at one. Also, a Detective Collins called. He'd like you to come in later this afternoon to provide a statement. And here are all of your messages." the young woman said, handing her boss the slips of paper.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be in my office returning phone calls and emails until eleven. Hold all of my calls." Jerrica said as she walked into her office and closed the door, locking it behind her. She stood against the door and look around. What had previously been her sanctuary at work was now a strange and scary place. Memories rushed back. She saw Eric standing there with a gun. Jerrica shook her head to clear the picture away then walked to her desk and stared down at her chair. He had sat there, holding her life in his hands. Walking to the bathroom she retrieved a can of Lysol and a paper towel. After wiping down the faux leather seat she sat down and began to sort through her messages. Phyllis, Roxy, Aja, Shana, Mary, Lindsey Pierce, a reporter from the local news. She tossed them all in the trash and turned on her computer. Her eyes grew heavy as she waited for it to boot up. When she felt herself beginning to drift off she stood up and paced the floor, trying to keep herself from dozing off. Once her computer was on she began to sort through her new emails. All of her friends had sent messages there as well, asking if she was all right and could she call them. There was an email from one of her scouts. A joke email from Kelly in accounting. This caused Jerrica to smile. She promised herself to stop by there later and say hi. Even though she was the boss, to most people in the company she was a friend. Maybe it was because even though they were expanding, the company employed the minimum employees. Jerrica kept it that way so she could siphon any excess money to Haven House and the local runaway hotline as well as Starlight Foundation which, though she hadn't taken in any new girls in years, was paying for the ones that hadn't been adopted to continue their education. The day passed by in a blur. Where she would normally stay later than her employees, Jerrica left at three o'clock and headed to the police station. She met with Detective Collins and Detective West and gave them a complete statement, her voice mechanical and cold as she detailed her ordeal for them. Afterward she headed home where the most enticing aroma awaited her when she walked in the front door. Putting her purse in the hall closet she walked to the kitchen to find Rory setting the table.  
  
"What's all this?" she asked. There were two places set along with wineglasses and candles. A tray of lasagna was cooling on the stove and a bowl of salad was sitting on the table. Rory walked over and kissed his love.  
  
"This is dinner. You have heard of it before I assume." he teased.  
  
"Very funny. Why did you do all this?" she asked.  
  
"This is because I love you, and because the other day I had a small glimpse of life without you. It was not something I want to see again. As of today I want to make every moment special. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated." he said hugging her close, careful of her injured rib.  
  
"You have always treated me better than anyone ever has. You don't have to do things like this. I know you love me. As for making every moment special, well you do that too. Just keep loving me. That's all I need." she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
"That I can promise to do. Now, since I've slaved over a hot stove all afternoon how about we eat before it gets cold." he suggested.  
  
"Yes, I'm starved." Jerrica said. 


	11. chp 11

They sat down and had a leisurely dinner together. Afterward they cleaned up and went upstairs. Jerrica put on a movie and they snuggled in bed watching it until they both had dozed off. The last thing Jerrica remembered was two people talking in the movie, then darkness, until suddenly she was in her office. She was sitting at her desk, typing an email when her office door flew open. She jumped up just as Eric came rushing into her office, a gun to Rory's head. "Rory. No." Jerrica screamed.  
  
"Say goodbye to your precious Rory, Jerrica. I win after all." Eric cried.  
  
"No." she screamed over and over as she thrashed about in the bed. Rory awoke and quickly sat up. He turned to Jerrica and gently grasped her arms.  
  
"Jerrica. Wake up." he called to her. Jerrica was crying and screaming, kicking her legs and flailing her arms. "Wake up." he yelled even louder. Suddenly, Jerrica opened her eyes. She was breathing heavily, tears running down her face.  
  
"Rory?" she asked softly.  
  
"It's me baby. I'm here, I'm alright." he said, stroking her face and hair. Jerrica gingerly sat up and leaned against the headboard. She put her arms around Rory and held him close as she cried.  
  
"It was horrible. He came back and had a gun pointed at you and he told me to say goodbye. I saw him pull the trigger. He killed you."  
  
"No, look at me. He didn't kill me. See? I'm right here." he soothed her as she continued to cry. Rory lay down and wrapped his arm around her while he spoke comforting words and Jerrica finally began to calm down. After a short while she saw Rory had fallen asleep. Slowly she crept out of bed and snuck downstairs. After she put on a pot of coffee she went to her purse and pulled out a box of stay alert pills. She popped two and chased it with a glass of water, then she poured a cup of coffee and took it into the living room to watch tv. When she would felt herself become sleepy around two a.m. she put on her jacket and grabbed her pepper spray before stepping outside and taking a walk. After about an hour she made her way home where she drank another cup of coffee and browsed wedding dresses in her bride magazines, circling her favorites. It was around five when she crept back upstairs and slipped under the covers. She lay there for a few minutes before she slowly stirred, pretending to wake. Rory woke shortly thereafter.  
  
"Good morning." he said, pulling her close. "Sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Terrific. Thank you for being there for me last night."  
  
"It was my pleasure. I'm so sorry you are suffering these nightmares. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'm sure they will go away eventually. How did you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Alright I suppose. I had a little trouble sleeping."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess we should get ready for work." Jerrica suggested, kissing him on the lips before getting up and heading into the bathroom. They both showered and dressed. Rory left first. When she was sure he was gone Jerrica slipped two more pills from her purse and swallowed them. After finishing a cup of coffee she headed for work. The next night went the same, Jerrica woke from a nightmare and Rory was there to calm her fears. For the next several nights after that, once she knew Rory was asleep she would take a walk or sit in the living room watching television or reading, usually having a few cups of coffee to keep her awake. It was the beginning of the next week. Jerrica stumbled in to her office and found Phyllis and Roxy were waiting by her door.  
  
"Look who it is." Roxy said.  
  
"Hi guys. I'm sorry I haven't called. Work has been busy." Jerrica said as she showed them into her office.  
  
"Save it. What's going on?" Phyllis asked point blank as she and Roxy took a seat on the sofa.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jerrica asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Listen, you look like hell. Have you gotten any sleep in the last couple days?" Phyllis asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Jerrica lied, tucking her hair behind her ears. Phyllis and Roxy looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"You're lying. I can tell. Now, what is it? Why aren't you sleeping, and don't lie to me." Phyllis stood up and demanded.  
  
Jerrica looked down at her desk. When she looked up tears spilled down her cheeks. "I can't. I'm scared. I have these nightmares. I don't want to see it anymore; I don't want to see him. I'm afraid I'll never sleep again." Jerrica cried as she collapsed into her chair. Phyllis came over and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Hey, don't cry. That's what he wants. We'll help you. Rory will help you. He doesn't know does he?" she asked.  
  
"No. He thinks everything is fine."  
  
"First you have to tell him the truth. Then I want you to make an appointment with my psychiatrist. If you don't want to see her then she'll recommend another doctor but you need to talk to someone. This can't go on. You will get sick. Then where will you be?"  
  
"I know you're right, I'm just..I'm just so tired." Jerrica cried. Phyllis wrapped her arms around her friend.  
  
"I know. Come on. I'm taking you home. I have some sleeping pills in my purse. You'll take one and get some much needed sleep."  
  
"I can't. I'll have another nightmare." Jerrica said, her voice panicked.  
  
"No, you won't. You just need to realize it's only a dream. We'll stay with you. You don't have to go through this alone. While you're resting I'll call my doctor and have her squeeze you in."  
  
"Thank you. Your too nice to me." Jerrica said.  
  
"That's what friends are for, right?" Phyllis said, as they both stood and embraced. Jerrica gathered her things and the three women left together. When they arrived back at Jerrica's house, Phyllis gave Jerrica a sleeping pill and put her to bed. She stayed by her friend's side. She was right there when Jerrica stirred, most likely in the beginning stages of a nightmare. When Jerrica cried out, she assured her everything was fine and stayed until her friend was back to sleep. She then left the room and went downstairs to call her doctor. After scheduling an appointment for Jerrica for the next afternoon she and Roxy sat in the kitchen talking until the late afternoon. Roxy left and Phyllis started cooking dinner for her friends. Around six, the front door opened and Rory wandered in. He went straight to the kitchen when he smelled food cooking.  
  
"Phyllis, what a nice surprise. Is everything alright?" he asked when he didn't see Jerrica anywhere.  
  
"She's asleep. When she wakes up you two can have a nice talk. That's all I'm at liberty to say."  
  
"Okay. Well, what's all this?" he asked, stepping over to the stove.  
  
"Dinner. Now, don't go thinking I'll cook for you two all the time. Hell, if I cooked then maybe I'd actually invite people to my house, but I don't cook, so this is a one time only deal. And try not to tell anyone about it or my other friends might expect it from me too." Phyllis said as she grabbed her purse. "There's a pot of homemade chicken noodle soup on the stove and bread in the oven. Make sure she eats something, she hasn't eaten all day."  
  
"I will. Thank you. You're a good friend." Rory said, escorting her to the door.  
  
"Enough with the mushy stuff. I hate that crap. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." he said as he watched her get in her car and drive off.  
  
Rory went about setting the table. Once he was finished he went upstairs and entered Jerrica's room. He knelt by the bed and gently woke her. "Jerrica, wake up sweetie." he said.  
  
"Mmmm, Rory?" she mumbled. Her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the darkened room.  
  
"Yes, did you sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." she said, pulling back the covers and stepping out of bed.  
  
"Dinner is ready. Why don't you come down and eat?" he suggested.  
  
"Sure. Just let me change and I'll be right down." she said.  
  
Rory left to go back downstairs. Jerrica changed into jeans and a green t- shirt. After brushing her hair she went downstairs. The table was set with bowls of soup and a basket of bread.  
  
"Did you do this?" she asked.  
  
"No. Phyllis cooked. I'm glad you have such a good friend." he said, pulling out her chair for her. Jerrica took a seat and he pushed in her chair before giving her a kiss on the head.  
  
"Thank you. She is great." Jerrica said, taking a bite of her soup. "This is delicious."  
  
Rory took a seat across from her. He took a bite and smiled. "This is amazing. I'm going to have to thank her again for this. I'm glad to see you eating. You look a little weak." he said.  
  
"I'm fine. So, how was your day." she asked, changing the subject. Dinner continued with them sharing idle chitchat. When they were finished Rory cleared the dishes and put away the leftovers. After he was done he knelt down in front of her chair.  
  
"Now, what is the matter?" he asked gently.  
  
Jerrica looked down at her hands and began to cry. "I haven't slept in days. I've been taking stay awake pills and drinking coffee when you think I'm sleeping. I'm afraid of the nightmares. They're horrible. Phyllis and Roxy called me on it. They brought me home and gave me a sleeping pill and stayed with me while I slept. I'm sorry." she sobbed.  
  
"Why on earth didn't you tell me? I can help you."  
  
  
  
"I was scared. I didn't want you to think I was weak."  
  
  
  
"Oh, sweetheart, I could never think that of you. You are the strongest  
  
person I know. You've just been through a terrible ordeal. No one expects  
  
you to bounce right back from something like that." he said, wrapping his  
  
arms around her.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. Maybe I just needed to hear that. Phyllis made me an  
  
appointment with her psychiatrist for tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Good, you should talk to someone."  
  
  
  
"I'm so tired." she cried.  
  
  
  
"All right, let's go upstairs. We'll go to bed, and I'll be there the entire  
  
time. You won't be alone."  
  
  
  
"You're wonderful." she said, touching his cheek.  
  
  
  
Rory turned his head and kissed her hand.  
  
  
  
They went to bed and after about twenty minutes Jerrica was in the throes of a  
  
nightmare. Rory gently woke her and held her until she fell back to sleep.  
  
The next morning they woke early and got ready for work. They met  
  
downstairs at the table.  
  
  
  
"Want some cereal?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, um, Captain Crunch." she said, pouring them each a cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
"What time is your appointment?" he asked, placing her bowl down in front  
  
of her.  
  
  
  
"Phyllis left a message this morning saying it was at three o'clock. I'm  
  
nervous." she said.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure that's natural but you don't have to be. This woman is a  
  
professional. She won't judge you, just help you." he said, pouring  
  
himself bowl of corn flakes and taking a seat across from her.  
  
  
  
"I know. I have to do this. It's the only way to move on. Will I see you  
  
tonight?" she asked. He could have sworn her voice had a hint of fright in  
  
it, as if she thought he would not be coming back tonight.  
  
  
  
"Absolutely. I'm working until about six and then I'm going to hit the gym.  
  
I'll be by around eight. Is that alright?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure, I'll see you then. I love you." she said.  
  
  
  
"I love you too. Please stay safe today." he said. 


	12. chp 12

When both had finished breakfast they shared a goodbye kiss at the door  
  
before getting in their own cars and leaving. Jerrica went through her day  
  
as normal. She had two meetings and a conference call. Starlight Music  
  
was slowly beginning to expand. She was researching offering a country  
  
music label, and had just signed a new hard rock/rap band as well as a  
  
heavy metal act. It was new territory for the company, who had mainly produced pop and rock, but one that she hoped would be profitable. She left the office around two thirty and arrived a few minutes early for her appointment. After filling out the new patient paperwork she was escorted into the doctor's office. She was greeted by a petite woman who had her brunette hair pulled back into a bun, her grey suit hugging her slim frame closely.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Zane." the woman said, holding out her hand.  
  
  
  
"Jerrica Benton. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." she said,  
  
shaking the doctor's hand.  
  
  
  
"Not a problem, we had a cancellation. Please have a seat. You can sit in  
  
the chair or on the couch, whichever you prefer."  
  
  
  
Jerrica took a seat in the chair across from the doctor.  
  
  
  
"So, what brings you here today." Dr. Zane asked, jotting notes onto a  
  
legal pad.  
  
  
  
"Well, a little over a week ago I was taken hostage in my office. Since then I  
  
haven't slept, I keep having nightmares."  
  
  
  
"Did this person want money? Were they a disgruntled employee?"  
  
  
  
"No, he and I ran rival music companies. I still run mine but he was fired  
  
from his job and sent away to a mental institute when he attempted to kill  
  
the lead singer for one of his bands. We have a very complicated history." Jerrica said with a nervous laugh.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it." Dr. Zane suggested. Over  
  
the next hour Jerrica explained her entire history with Eric. Once she was  
  
finished her time was up. She made an appointment to see the doctor the  
  
following week. When she arrived home it was almost five. She made  
  
roasted chicken and salad for dinner. When Rory arrived they sat down and  
  
ate together, then cleaned up together. Once they were finished they sat  
  
down on the sofa. He pulled her close.  
  
  
  
"How did your first appointment go?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Alright I guess. Most of the time I told her about my past with Eric. I  
  
don't know how much it helped though."  
  
  
  
"Well, it was only your first visit. Give it some time. I have a feeling  
  
it will help."  
  
  
  
"I think this helps me more."  
  
  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"This, you being here with me every night. I mean I don't expect you to  
  
stay home with me every night, I know that you have friends and other interests. I just mean you sleeping here at night or even me sleeping at your place makes me feel better. I feel worse when I'm alone."  
  
  
  
"Well, it helps me too. It might sound corny but I love taking care of you  
  
and this way I can. I can also be sure you're alright."  
  
  
  
Jerrica sat up and turned to look at him.  
  
  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"As hard as that incident was on you, and goodness knows you took the brunt  
  
of his anger, I was still faced with the possibility that he might kill you  
  
and that would have destroyed me." he said, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry you got dragged into this mess. I'll understand if you don't  
  
want to marry me after all you've been put through."  
  
  
  
"Hey, now wait a minute. I still want to marry you more than anything. If  
  
you will still have me."  
  
  
  
"Now you're just being silly." she said.  
  
  
  
"Silly huh? I'll show you silly." he said, craning his neck down to nuzzle  
  
her neck.  
  
  
  
"Stop, that tickles." she laughed. She pulled away and stood up. Reaching  
  
out her hands to him, he accepted and they went upstairs to sleep. Once  
  
again she had a nightmare and once again he soothed her back to sleep. The  
  
next week flew by. Jerrica had her second appointment and was beginning to  
  
feel stronger. Her rib was almost completely healed. Another week passed  
  
and Eric's trial began to loom closer. Soon it was time for her third  
  
appointment. Again she sat in the same chair across from the doctor.  
  
  
  
"So, how has your week been?" Dr. Zane asked.  
  
  
  
"Pretty good. The nightmares are becoming fewer, though when I do have  
  
them they're more intense."  
  
  
  
"Why do you think that is?"  
  
  
  
"I suppose because the trial is starting next week. Rory and I both have  
  
been called to testify."  
  
  
  
"Does that frighten you?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I'll have to see him face to face."  
  
  
  
"You know that he can't hurt you right? There will be armed guards all  
  
over the place."  
  
  
  
"Rationally I know that's true, but that's been part of my nightmares this  
  
week. I see him getting a gun from one of the guards and shooting me, or  
  
worse, shooting Rory."  
  
  
  
"That is natural considering what you've been through. Do you believe it  
  
will help your progress once he is behind bars for good?"  
  
  
  
"Is there such a thing as behind bars for good? I'm not fooling myself  
  
that way. I know that there is a chance he will get a stay in a psychiatric  
  
hospital or at the very least whatever jail time he gets he probably won't  
  
serve the full sentence. I just hope that wherever he goes it will help me  
  
stop having these nightmares."  
  
  
  
When she was done her appointment, Jerrica went home and found a message from Rory that he would be in late. Jerrica went upstairs and soaked in a hot bath.  
  
She stayed their until the water began to cool. She climbed out and went into the bedroom to change. Afterward she made herself something to eat and then watched tv until she was ready for bed. Just as she was making her way upstairs she heard Rory's key in the door. They both smiled when they saw the others face. Jerrica walked to the bottom of the stairs and greeted him with a kiss. "I missed you." she said.  
  
"I missed you too. Some of the guys wanted to go out after work. I figured you could probably use some alone time anyway so I hope you didn't mind." he said, turning to lock up.  
  
"Never. I'm just glad you're here now. It was kind of scary thinking of going to sleep alone."  
  
Rory put his hand to her face and kissed her cheek. "I know. That's why I made sure to get back at a descent hour. Now, how about I clean up and we get some sleep?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Jerrica said.  
  
Jerrica sat in bed reading while Rory took a quick shower. Afterward they both climbed under the covers and Jerrica fell asleep while Rory stayed awake, quietly watching her sleep. When she finally dozed off and didn't stir for an hour Rory drifted off to sleep as well. The next morning he woke to see Jerrica sitting on the edge of the bed tying her sneakers.  
  
  
  
"Good morning." he said.  
  
  
  
"Good morning to you too, handsome."  
  
  
  
"Where are you off to so early?"  
  
  
  
"I thought I'd go for a walk, burn off some of this energy I have. I slept  
  
through the entire night."  
  
  
  
"That's wonderful."  
  
  
  
"Would you like to join me?"  
  
  
  
"If you want me to. I don't want to intrude if you would like some private  
  
time."  
  
  
  
"No, I would love for you to join me."  
  
  
  
"Then just give me a few minutes to change and we can go." he said,  
  
climbing out of bed and getting dressed. They returned over an hour later.  
  
After sharing a shower they ate breakfast together and left for work. Life  
  
seemed to be getting back to normal. The next week came too quickly. Both  
  
had taken the entire week off since they knew they would have to testify  
  
and that it would take a toll. They were scheduled to testify on Tuesday  
  
and afterward they were going to take a drive down the coast and stay at an  
  
inn on the beach. Monday they simply relaxed around the house, deciding  
  
not to attend the opening day of the trial. Tuesday arrived and they woke early. Jerrica dressed in a navy blue suit, Rory in a pair of black slacks and a grey  
  
shirt with a black jacket. They arrived early and were told to wait  
  
outside until they were called. Jerrica was called first.  
  
  
  
"I don't know if I can do this. He's going to be in there." she nervously  
  
whispered.  
  
  
  
"You can do this. Just walk in there with your head held high and show him  
  
you're not afraid. It will be the best revenge you can have on him." Rory  
  
said with a smile.  
  
  
  
They hugged and she was escorted into the courtroom. The room was packed  
  
with news reporters. Cameras flashed as she passed. She tried to look  
  
straight ahead but still saw him out of the corner of her eye. He glared  
  
at her and Jerrica faltered for a moment before continuing on to the  
  
witness stand. She was sworn in and then took a seat. The State's  
  
attorney, an older, balding man in a black suit approached.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Benton, can you please give us your version of what happened on the  
  
day Mr. Raymond came to your office?" the man asked.  
  
  
  
Jerrica detailed her ordeal, doing her best to keep her tears in check, not  
  
wanting him to see her cry. When she was done Eric's lawyer, a tall, thin  
  
man with full brown hair and a brown suit stood.  
  
  
  
"No questions your honor." he said.  
  
  
  
"You may step down." the judge said to Jerrica.  
  
  
  
She left the courtroom and Rory was escorted in. As he walked past he  
  
glared right back at Eric, causing him to turn back around and face front.  
  
Rory also gave his account of what happened. When he was done they climbed  
  
into Rory's truck and left for the inn.  
  
  
  
"We did it." she cried happily.  
  
  
  
"Yes, we did. Now, we celebrate."  
  
  
  
They drove for about two hours, stopping once for lunch at a sidewalk café.  
  
When they arrived they were shown to their room, it was on the second  
  
floor. It was decorated in a country style with a home made quilt on the  
  
bed and paintings of horses and fields on the walls. There was a bed,  
  
dresser, bathroom, tv, and sofa. They unpacked and changed into jeans and  
  
t-shirts to take a walk along the beach. As they walked hand in hand  
  
Jerrica smiled.  
  
  
  
"I hope this is it. I just want us to get married and live in peace and  
  
quiet." she said.  
  
  
  
"We will. Eric will get what's coming to him regardless but no matter, he  
  
can't hurt us anymore. We've proven that."  
  
  
  
"I know you're right, but now, I've got to run." she said, taking off down  
  
the beach.  
  
  
  
"You brat. I'm going to catch you, you know." he said, chasing after her.  
  
  
  
He finally caught her and picked her up and spun her around. They fell to  
  
the ground laughing.  
  
  
  
"That's a good sound." Rory said.  
  
  
  
"What sound?"  
  
  
  
"Your laughter. I missed it."  
  
  
  
"Me too. I haven't stopped since I met you. Not until Eric came along.  
  
Now I'm going to take it back." she said.  
  
  
  
"Good for you. So, what do you want to do now?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you all about it, back at the inn." she said, standing up and  
  
taking his hand.  
  
  
  
"Well, I sometimes get bored easily, will it hold my attention?" he asked  
  
playfully.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I can pretty much guarantee you won't get bored." she replied, smiling  
  
slyly. 


	13. chp 13

They spent the next several days at the inn. They wandered downtown,  
  
listened to live music at the local coffee shop, and spent a lot of time  
  
walking on the beach and relaxing in the sun. On their last evening in  
  
town they drove to a small bar on the edge of town. It was practically  
  
empty save for a few couples in booths or on the dance floor and some  
  
singles at the bar. They sat down at a table and ordered two beers. Rory  
  
stood and held out his hand.  
  
  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Jerrica took his hand in hers and let him pull her to her feet. "I would  
  
love to."  
  
  
  
They walked to the dance floor where the current song was just ending.  
  
Rory walked over and put a quarter in the old jukebox, pressing his  
  
selection. He walked back and took her in his arms as the music began.  
  
"Wonderful Tonight" played as they danced slow and close.  
  
  
  
"This song reminds me of you. You always look wonderful," he said.  
  
  
  
"Now I just think your making things up. What about first thing in the  
  
morning?"  
  
  
  
"That is when you look your most beautiful. Before anything touches your  
  
face and your hair is slightly disheveled."  
  
  
  
"I think you look wonderful when you're sitting on my couch on a Sunday  
  
afternoon, reading the paper, listening to the radio, dressed in your jeans  
  
and a t-shirt with no shoes or socks on."  
  
  
  
"I don't think anyone has ever seen me the way you do. I didn't let many people see the real me."  
  
  
  
"Maybe they saw more of the real you than you thought, and just never said anything." Jerrica said as they continued their dance. Afterward they had a drink then danced some more. Later in the evening the stage opened up and the bartender announced a karaoke contest.  
  
  
  
"Do it," he said.  
  
  
  
"What? Karaoke? No, no way." she cried.  
  
  
  
"Come on. You can win hands down."  
  
  
  
"What if someone recognizes my voice?"  
  
  
  
"Here, now? Don't be silly. I'd love to see you sing up there. I'm sure  
  
part of you misses it."  
  
  
  
"Yes, but...? She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. "Okay." she  
  
said, standing up and walking to the small table that was set up by the  
  
stage. She looked over a book of songs and smiled as she recognized one she knew. After she had written down her selection and her name she went back to her seat. The place was beginning to fill up with people wanting to join in  
  
the contest. The winner won tickets to a ballgame or a gift certificate to  
  
a music store in town. The first few contestants sang well. One did a  
  
classic rock song, another did a country song, and a young man who appeared  
  
barely out of his teens sang a newer rock song. When it was her turn,  
  
Jerrica took the stage. She was wearing black jeans, black boots, and a  
  
red v-neck top along with her locket. She picked up the microphone and the  
  
strains of "Love Is Here" began to play. Her voice carried  
  
the tune perfectly. When it ended, people were stunned. They gave her a  
  
standing ovation. She smiled at the sight of Rory standing on his chair, yelling and whistling. The last few singers took their turns. In the end the  
  
manager took the stage.  
  
  
  
"All right, I've consulted our panel of judges, which if you've been here  
  
before you know is the drunks at the bar, and they have unanimously voted a  
  
winner. Jerrica Benton." he announced. Jerrica walked up on stage. "Now,  
  
not only do you win your choice of prizes but you get to sing us another  
  
song. Congratulations." he said, handing her the microphone. She leaned  
  
down and gave her song selection to the DJ.  
  
  
  
"Okay, but I insist on doing this song as a duet. And there just happens  
  
to be a celebrity in the audience to help me. Some of you may remember him  
  
as Riot, lead singer of The Stingers. Please give him a hand so he'll join  
  
me," she said, smiling at him. The place broke out into shouts and  
  
applause. Rory graciously stood and met her up on stage where he was  
  
handed his own microphone.  
  
  
  
"You do realize this means war don't you?" he said into the microphone.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hush. Give those pipes a workout. Ready?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Why not, " he said. The music started and he instantly recognized it.  
  
The melody to "I Finally Found Someone" played as they sang. When they were through everyone hollered and cheered. When they were done they went back to their table.  
  
A few women came up to get Rory's autograph and Jerrica laughed. A few hours  
  
later they headed back to their room.  
  
  
  
"That was amazing. We sing pretty well together." Jerrica said as she  
  
slipped into her night shirt.  
  
  
  
"Yes, we sing perfectly together. We should do it again." Rory said as he  
  
climbed into bed.  
  
  
  
"Sure, anytime you want to break out the old guitar."  
  
  
  
"I'm serious. We should sing together. Maybe do an album." he suggested.  
  
  
  
"Honey, I think that ship has sailed, but never say never," she said as they drifted off to  
  
sleep. The next morning they left for home. They drove to Jerrica's  
  
first. She checked her messages and found one from the state's attorney, a  
  
guilty verdict had been given. Eric was to be sentenced in three weeks.  
  
  
  
"We did it," she cried, jumping into his arms.  
  
  
  
"You did it. He didn't win," Rory said.  
  
  
  
"We should celebrate," Jerrica suggested.  
  
  
  
"Sure, what would you like to do?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Follow me and I'll show you," she said, taking his hand and leading him  
  
upstairs. 


	14. chp 14

The next several weeks flew by. Eric was sentenced to ten years in a  
  
minimum security prison. Jerrica continued her therapy session and her  
  
nightmares became fewer and fewer. On a warm Saturday morning she went  
  
dress shopping with Mary while Mark and Rory took care of the baby.  
"Rory was so sweet to hang out with Mark today. I felt bad leaving him  
  
alone all day with Kaitlynn."  
"Rory wanted to. He likes Mark and the baby." Jerrica said as they entered the first bridal  
  
store. A young woman approached. Her tag said, Sandy.  
"Hi, how can I help you today?"  
"I'm getting married and need a dress." Jerrica said.  
"Well, follow me then." the young woman said. She led them to a rack of  
  
dresses, showing each one to Jerrica who picked two to try on on. The  
  
first had a full skirt with a cathedral length train and tons of lace trim  
  
and beads.  
"I think this is too much for a beach wedding."  
"But it is beautiful." Mary said. Next she tried a v-neck dress with a  
  
plain, slim skirt and a small train. It was very plain with no lace or  
  
beads.  
"This is nice." Jerrica said. She turned around to get a different view  
  
and saw a dress across the room on a mannequin. "I want to try that one."  
  
she said, pointing to the dress.  
"Be right back." the young woman said. She retrieved the dress in Jerrica's  
  
size and walked back to the dressing room. Handing it to Jerrica she  
  
helped her out of the dress she was in and into the new one. Stepping out  
  
she heard Mary gasp.  
"You look stunning." Mary said.  
"This is it." Jerrica said. "I'll take it."  
  
Next, they sat at a café eating lunch and looking at bridal magazines.  
  
"I just can't decide what kind of bridesmaid dresses to pick." Jerrica  
  
fretted.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find the perfect dresses, and if nothing else have Shana  
  
design something."  
  
"You know your right. I'll have to call her this week. I'm just glad the  
  
trial is over and Eric is right where he belongs."  
  
"Me too. I was so sorry about what happened to you. It should have been  
  
one of us."  
  
"No, sweetie, it shouldn't have been any of us."  
  
Weeks passed. While searching downtown, they came across a small shop with the perfect invitations. They had a simple aqua colored background with seashells at the top. They decided to keep the theme light. The reception was going to be held at a nearby tiki bar owned by a friend of Rory's. There would be a DJ and maybe some live music as well. Jerrica was virtually nightmare free. She spent her free time putting her house on the market and packing it up. One weekend she had a yard sale to get rid of some of her belongings. A couple of weeks before the wedding she moved into Rory's house  
  
permanently. He surprised her with a welcome banner and a cake he made  
  
himself. The wedding was getting closer. They talked about last minute  
  
wedding plans and about the honeymoon. They decided they would spend a few days in New York seeing the sights and visiting with Kimber and Bobby.  
  
Suddenly it was the day before the wedding. Kimber and Bobby arrived  
  
first, around ten in the morning. Rory picked them up at the airport and  
  
set them up in one of his guest rooms. Aja, Craig, and Shana arrived  
  
together later in the afternoon. Because of the time change they were all  
  
exhausted and went straight to their hotel to sleep before the rehearsal that  
  
night. Even some of the guests arrived a day early. Since her house had  
  
not been sold yet, Jerrica used it to put up some of her old charges who  
  
had to drive or fly in. Around six o'clock the wedding party and their  
  
significant others gathered at the beach for the rehearsal.  
  
The rehearsal went off without a hitch. Afterward everyone gathered inside  
  
for pizza. They invited the girls staying at Jerrica's house and Rio and  
  
Sarah stopped by on the way to their hotel. They rang the bell and were  
  
greeted by Rory.  
  
"Rio, and you must be Sarah. Welcome. Come in. Everyone will be thrilled  
  
to see you."  
  
"Do we know you?" Rio asked.  
  
"Picture me with longer hair, heavier, more muscles, and without the scar.  
  
Oh, and dressed in tight pants."  
  
"Riot?"  
  
"Well, Rory but yes, it is me. How was your flight?"  
  
"It was very nice. Thank you for having us," Sarah said.  
  
"Please, we're all friends here. Everyone else is in the kitchen. Just be  
  
careful I think one of the bridesmaids spiked the punch," he said.  
  
"We did not." he heard one of them yell.  
  
"Hey everyone," Rio said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Rio." everyone cried. Jerrica walked up first and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's been so long. You look good," she said. Turning to the woman beside  
  
him she held out her hand. "You must be Sarah. Thank you for coming. I'm  
  
Jerrica by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about all of you. It's good to  
  
finally see the faces behind the stories, up close I mean."  
  
"Oh, could we tell you stories," Aja said, latching on to the woman's arm  
  
and pulling her away to huddle in a corner with the rest of the women.  
  
"Hey, can we take a walk outside for a minute?" Rio asked.  
  
"Sure, let's go. We'll be right back," Jerrica said, kissing her soon to  
  
be husband on the cheek as they passed. She led Rio outside and they  
  
stood, looking out at the ocean.  
  
"So, you're really getting married huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, about time I guess."  
  
"He's really the one? You've thought this through? I'd hate to think  
  
you're marrying him just out of loneliness or something, you deserve better  
  
than that."  
  
"Thank you for caring but I do love him and he loves me. Yes, I was very  
  
lonely before we found each other but he's just so incredible and he treats  
  
me like I'm the most important thing on earth. I couldn't be happier."  
  
"Good, that's what I wanted to hear," Rio said. He turned and smiled at his friend. Jerrica looked at him and smiled back.  
  
Just then three familiar faces wandered up the stairs.  
  
"Well, well. Look who it is. What, no hello for your old friends?"  
  
Phyllis asked.  
  
"Do I know them?" Rio whispered to Jerrica.  
  
"Let me introduce you," Jerrica said. 


	15. chp 15

"Rio, you remember The Misfits don't you?" Jerrica asked.  
  
"No, you're putting me on. Who are they really?" Rio asked.  
  
"Do we actually have to break into song? Cause we didn't bring any equipment so we'll have to do it accapella," Phyllis said.  
  
"Rio, how can you not recognize us at all?" Mary asked.  
  
"Stormer?" Rio asked, moving his face close to hers and staring into her eyes, searching for recognition.  
  
"Hey, he's not so dense after all," Roxy said, causing Phyllis to smack her upside the head. "Hey," Roxy cried.  
  
"Now I recognize them," Rio said. Jerrica laughed out loud.  
  
"So, where is everyone? This party seems pretty dead," Roxy said.  
  
"Everyone is inside. Which is where we were just heading," Jerrica said, opening the door for the small group.  
  
"So Rio, what have you been up to?" Mary asked.  
  
"I'm married and have a little boy. Come meet my wife. I've told her all the stories about you guys," Rio said.  
  
"Alright, where is she? Now it's our turn to share some stories," Phyllis said, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Hey guys. How are you?" Kimber asked as she walked up to the three women.  
  
"Glad it's not me getting married," Roxy said.  
  
"I'll drink to that," Phyllis said, pouring her and Roxy each a glass of wine. "Now, I will propose a real toast. And no laughing Roxy, this could border on mushy so keep quiet. To my good friend Jerrica and to her soon to be ball and chain, I mean husband, good luck to you both. Let's make this one a keeper," Phyllis said, raising her glass. Everyone else in the room followed suit. "Here, here," they cried, laughing hysterically.  
  
Rio stepped forward next. "I too would like to say something. Jerrica, we go way back. I've known you since you were ten. Life has thrown us a lot of curves but the one thing that hasn't changed is our friendship. So, as your friend I want to say that I hope that you will be as happy as Sarah and I have been and that you are blessed with a family as wonderful as mine. Ri.sorry, Rory, take care of her and never break her heart. Or you'll have to answer to all of us," Rio said, sweeping his glass around the circle of people standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Ahem, alright, as the sister I guess I should say something. Jerrica, as a great man once said, "what a long strange trip it's been." Through it all we've always had each other, even when we didn't have anyone else. Remember to stay true to yourself no matter what. Rory, I have to admit, you're a pretty great guy. Jerrica is lucky to have found you. I don't have to tell you to be good to her. I know you will," Kimber said, walking forward and hugging her sister and soon to be brother-in-law. Everyone raised there glasses and one by one said something to the happy couple to wish them well. It was almost two in the morning when the party finally broke up. 


	16. chp 16

Per tradition, Rory left to spend the night with Craig at his hotel room while Aja stayed at the house with Jerrica. Everyone woke early and after a light breakfast began to get  
  
ready. They went to a spa for manicures and pedicures. When they  
  
returned, Aja did Jerrica's makeup while Kimber did her hair. It was pinned up, wisps hanging down to frame her face.  
  
"Are you ready to put on your dress sis?" Kimber asked.  
  
"Almost, I'll be right back." she said, running up the stairs. A few  
  
minutes later she came back down and slipped on her dress. The others  
  
went about getting ready as well when there was a knock on the door. Jerrica  
  
answered it to find Rio on the other side.  
  
"Rio, what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been asked to deliver this." he said, holding out a red wrapped  
  
package with a silver ribbon. Jerrica smiled and took it from him.  
  
"I'm gonna go now but I just want to say you look amazing. He's one  
  
lucky guy."  
  
"Thank you." Jerrica whispered. "Listen; before you go can I speak  
  
with you in private? I have something I need to tell you before I get  
  
married."  
  
"Alright. What did you want to tell me?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Follow me." she said, leading him inside and closing the door. "I'll  
  
be right back guys." Jerrica called to her friends in the other room.   
  
She led Rio upstairs to her room and closed the door behind them.  
  
  
  
"Is everything alright?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"There is something that I should have told you a long time ago. A  
  
secret I've kept from you for too long." Jerrica took a deep  
  
breath. "What I'm about to say cannot leave this room." she began.  
  
  
  
"Sure. Whatever it is you can tell me." Rio said with a smile.  
  
  
  
A tear fell from Jerrica's eye as she spoke. "When my father was still  
  
alive he built a sophisticated computer that could create realistic  
  
holographic images. After he died I used it to create Jem. She was a  
  
hologram. I was Jem." Jerrica said as she walked over to her dresser  
  
and picked up one of the earrings.  
  
  
  
"You're joking right?" Rio asked, still trying to comprehend what she  
  
had just said.  
  
  
  
"No, showtime Synergy." Jerrica said. Rio was momentarily stunned by  
  
the flash of pink light. Suddenly Jem was standing before him.  
  
  
  
"Jem?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, and no. Shows over Synergy." Jerrica said, transforming back  
  
into herself.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Rio whispered.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry. I could come up with a million reasons why but none of  
  
them are valid. Maybe I thought they were back then but not anymore.   
  
I mean it all started as a means for me to keep Starlight music and the  
  
Starlight foundation afloat and out of Eric's hands. I didn't think I  
  
could make it with just my voice so I created Jem to be the ultimate  
  
rock star. The problem was when I was Jem, I was still me who was  
  
crazy for you. I couldn't keep away from you and pretty soon you were  
  
in love with us both, only we were both me. See, that's how it got out  
  
of control. But, I guess the biggest reason was that I was afraid of  
  
losing you. I was afraid if you found out the truth you would hate me  
  
for deceiving you and never speak to me again. I'm sorry Rio. I never  
  
wanted to hurt you," Jerrica cried.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Jerrica. Don't cry." he said, wrapping his arms around her. "True  
  
this is a shock but what's done is done. Besides, my knowing might not  
  
have changed anything between us. And looking at your life now would  
  
you honestly have wanted things to be different?"  
  
  
  
"No, and I feel bad about that too. You were wonderful to me, my best  
  
friend, but no, I wouldn't want to change anything. I love Rory," she  
  
said, her tears dampening Rio's jacket. He gently grasped her  
  
shoulders and pushed her back to look at him.  
  
  
  
"Don't feel bad. I'm glad things worked out for both of us. We had a  
  
lot of good times together but maybe this was how things were supposed  
  
to turn out. Like there was some big, cosmic plan. From what I can  
  
see Rory loves you and makes you happier than I've seen you in years.  
  
And Sarah is the greatest thing that could have happened to me. I'm  
  
extremely happy with the life I have."  
  
  
  
"So, you're not mad?" Jerrica asked.  
  
  
  
"Not at all. You did what you had to do. I also know that I had a bit  
  
of a temper back then. Truthfully I probably would have been furious.   
  
I'm just glad you finally told me. It explains a lot of unanswered  
  
questions. Of course it brings up a whole new set of questions but I'll ask you those later. Now, don't you have a wedding to get to?" he asked.   
  
Jerrica smiled.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Rio. I'm not sorry for how things turned out, not anymore  
  
anyway, but no matter what happened or will happen you will always be  
  
one of my dearest friends."  
  
  
  
"Same here. So, I'm going to go and I will see you in a little while.   
  
Good luck Jerrica," he said, opening the door and walking downstairs.   
  
Jerrica sat down on her bed and picked up the box Rio had brought by.   
  
She opened it to find a silver charm bracelet with three charms  
  
hanging off. Beneath it laid a note. Jerrica pulled it out and opened  
  
it. It read: Dear Jerrica,  
  
I'm sitting alone in the hotel room the morning of our wedding day  
  
trying to think of just the right words to say to tell you how I'm  
  
feeling. All I can say though is that there are no words adequate  
  
enough. I hope you will see it in my eyes as you walk down the aisle  
  
or hear it in my voice as I try and hold back the tears of joy as we say our vows. I hope you like your gift. Let me explain to you why I chose this. On the bracelet you'll find three charms, each representing a point in your life so far. The first charm is a star, representing everything starlight. The second is a leaf, representing when we first met. The third is a ring, representing our wedding day. I hope to be able to add many more charms in the future. I love you and will see you at the end of the aisle. Love, Rory.  
  
Jerrica wiped away the tears that ran down her face. She stepped in front of the mirror and clipped the bracelet around her wrist. She was checking her reflection when there was a knock at the door and Kimber entered.  
  
"Ready?" Kimber asked.  
  
"Absolutely. Let's get this show on the road," Jerrica said, following her sister downstairs. 


	17. chp 17

Everyone got in line behind the front door.  
"Hey, I just realized the only person missing is Jem." Aja said.  
"Not quite. She's here in spirit," Jerrica said, turning around to reveal  
  
a pink stripe on the back of her hair. Everyone laughed, breaking the  
  
nervous tension in the air.  
Craig waited on the other side of the door and as the soft strains of piano  
  
music began, he opened the front door. Raya walked first followed by  
  
Shana, Aja, and Kimber. Each woman wore a deep blue tank top and a  
  
matching wrap skirt that tied on the side. They each walked barefoot  
  
across the porch, down the steps, and across the sand. Each woman also  
  
carried a small basket filled with flower petals, which they tossed to the  
  
ground as they walked. A woman in a long white robe stood smiling, holding  
  
a small white book in her hands. To her left was Rory and next to him his  
  
best man. The guests stood on both sides, the entire layout forming a  
  
loose semi-circle. Everyone was dressed in casual, yet elegant clothes.  
  
Some of the women wore long sundresses and the men dressed mainly in khakis  
  
and dress shirts. Rory was wearing a pair of tan Khakis and a white shirt.  
  
He too went barefoot. Then it was time for the bride to come out. Jerrica  
  
stepped onto the front porch. She wore a plain white dress with thin  
  
straps and an empire waist. On her head lay a crown of tiny flowers. She carried a bouquet of white daisies. She smiled tenderly at her love as she saw his face. He looked as though he couldn't breathe, a single tear rolled down his cheek. When Jerrica reached her place in front of the officiate the ceremony began.  
"Good afternoon everyone and welcome. Please complete the circle so we may  
  
begin," she said, waiting for the guests to come together before she spoke.  
  
"We are here today to witness the joining of Rory and Jerrica. They are  
  
two souls who have come full circle themselves, just as you have all come  
  
together in this circle, to surround them with your love and friendship..  
  
They met, it seems, a lifetime ago. At the time they were not what you  
  
would call the best of friends," she said. The guests and bridal party  
  
laughed at the memory. "So, as happens, life went on and they lost touch.  
  
Then, just over a year ago, they met again. This time they were older and  
  
wiser and took the time to get to know one another, and pretty soon they  
  
were in love. Which brings us to today. We will start with Rory and  
  
Jerrica reciting vows they wrote themselves." she said, nodding to Rory.  
  
He cleared his throat and looked into Jerrica's eyes.  
"Jerrica, when we first met all those years ago I was too foolish and  
  
arrogant to see what was in front of me. I didn't see the beautiful,  
  
smart, funny, caring woman you were and still are. Because of that I spent  
  
too many years alone and almost missed the chance to know you, love you,  
  
and now to become your husband. I have been so blessed to have you in my  
  
life. Today is the beginning of our forever and I do not want to spend a  
  
moment of it without you," he said, choking back tears. He reached up and  
  
brushed the tears from Jerrica's eyes. She took a deep breath before  
  
speaking.  
"Rory, I was a very lonely person until one day I bumped into a stranger  
  
who turned out to be someone from my past. That someone was you. You  
  
brought love, laughter, and hope to my life. Not a day goes by where I  
  
don't think about our time together. I especially remember the first time  
  
I woke up next to you, looking at your beautiful face. It was at that  
  
moment that I realized why I was put on this earth. It was so I could love  
  
a man who makes me laugh so hard it hurts. A man who was there to save me  
  
when I needed to be rescued. A man who makes me feel so loved and so  
  
cherished that I don't think there is a moment when I feel lost or alone  
  
anymore. Thank you for being that man," Jerrica said. This time she wiped  
  
the tears from Rory's cheeks. The rustling of tissues and small sniffling  
  
sounds could be heard through the circle of guests.  
"Now, the bride and groom will now join hands," the officiate said, as the  
  
bride and groom joined hands. "Rory, do you take Jerrica to be your wife?  
  
To love her, protect her, laugh with her, cry with her, hold her close to  
  
you and cherish her all the days of your life?"  
"I do." he whispered reverently.  
"And do you Jerrica take Rory to be your husband. To love him, protect  
  
him, laugh with him, cry with him, hold him close to you and cherish him  
  
all the days of your life?"  
"I do." she whispered.  
"The rings," the officiate said. The best man took the rings and handed  
  
them to her. "May these rings be a symbol of the circle of life that  
  
brought you together and a symbol of your never ending love for one  
  
another."  
Rory placed the ring he held on Jerrica's finger. "May this ring bind our  
  
lives together as our hearts are already bound to one another."  
Jerrica placed the other ring on Rory's finger. "May this ring bind our  
  
lives together as our hearts are already bound to one another," she said,  
  
wiping a tear from her eyes.  
"It is my pleasure to pronounce you, Jerrica and Rory, husband and wife," the officiate said. She then gestured to the guests. "I now present to you, Rory and Jerrica Llewelyn. Rory, you may kiss your bride."  
Rory wrapped his arms around Jerrica and slowly lowered his head, pressing  
  
his lips gently to hers. Everyone began to applaud. The bride and groom  
  
took each other's hands and walked across the sand to the house. The  
  
guests waited until the bridal party was gathered on the porch before  
  
heading to their vehicles to go to the reception site. After the pictures  
  
and signing of the marriage certificate the bridal party climbed into a  
  
stretch limousine to head to the reception.  
"I can't believe you did it," Kimber cried.  
"Do you feel any different?" Shana asked.  
"No, maybe it just hasn't hit me yet," Jerrica said.  
"How about you Rory?" Aja asked.  
  
"Yes, I do feel different. I feel like my hearts going to burst with  
  
happiness," he said, looking into his new wife's eyes.  
"Well, I for one can't wait to get the party started," Kimber said. Everyone laughed as they enjoyed the rest of the ride. 


End file.
